A Ghost Lost In Time
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Post "Born To Die". Sarah reflects back on her life. Reviews are welcome.
1. Breathless

Date: 12-14-2030

Sarah's p.o.v

Fading sunshine, a life gone way too soon. The afternoon sunset speaks of death,

your deteriorating health. Temporary priceless wealth, the golden days of youth

restores your strength for a little bit. Your heart is as big as an orange. Genuine, kindhearted

people like you are hard to find in the world. You walk off the world's stage and then purge yourself.

Under the influence of divine intervention, strange things happen behind closed doors. Broken, you

don't feel fine at all. Your body is in a very delicate state. Losing balance, you fall out of love with

gravity. Sympathetic, I take pity on you. Quietly, you pass me by just like a comet in the sky.

Who knew you would die prematurely? We have reached the end of the road. Unexpected,

your absence creates a huge fray instead of joy. Thinking about yesterday, my mind is lost

within confusion. You were alive back then and time appeared to be on your side. Beloved

ghost from another different century, carry on. Twist of fate, one last first breath of life

introduces you to your new best friend, Jesus Christ. The once serene atmosphere echoes

the word change. Unlike me, you will never experience tomorrow. I miss you back down here

on earth. You emerge from the ashes, many rivers of sorrow. Fearless, you discover a place

among the stars. The moon, the cemetery is now your new home where you will rest in peace forever.


	2. Recreation

Date: 2-22-1965

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Church Sanctuary

Event: Praise and Worship

Action: Joyfully, the choir by which includes 16 year old Olivia Shepherd worships the lord. Lightheaded, Olivia collapses on the stage and the music dies. Fear overcomes the other choir members and the congregation. Pastor Stanley Shepherd and his family rush to Olivia's aid. Church service remains cancelled until further notice.

Place: The hospital- Olivia's recovery room

Anne Shepherd (hysterical, she begs Olivia): Please wake up, baby

Olivia (opens her eyes): I am awake

Meredith Shepherd Connor (praising God): Hallelujah

Olivia (nauseous): I have to vomit

Deacon Wilson (Olivia's 18 year old boyfriend, offers Olivia a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Olivia relieves herself. A doctor walks into the room bearing life changing news for her)

Doctor: Olivia, you are pregnant

Olivia (coughing): I am not pregnant. You are talking to the wrong girl.

Doctor: Fainting and vomiting are two symptoms of pregnancy.

Deacon, Anne, Christian, Meredith and Lewis Connor (shocked): What?!

(Shocked, a speechless Stanley exits the room. He takes five year old twins, Lillian and Sky Shepherd back with him to church)

Olivia (crying, she yells): DAD!

Anne (places a hand on Olivia's shoulder): Your dad is just in shock. He needs time to regroup his thoughts. I am sure that he still loves you.

Date: 10-2-1965-Nine months later-The night before Sarah's birth

Place: The Shepherd's house-Olivia's bedroom

Action: Heavily pregnant, Olivia (16) has been on bed rest all month long. Deacon Wilson (18) is kind enough to visit her.

Deacon (climbing through the bedroom window): Hello, sweet Olive

Olivia (struggles through a contraction): Thank God, you are here

Deacon (touching Olivia's stomach): I can feel Sarah move within your stomach

Olivia: I have been experiencing contractions all day long. My water hasn't broken yet. The doctor says my water has to break in order for labor to get started.

Deacon: You appear to be in a lot of pain. Our little princess might arrive tomorrow.

Olivia: Sarah doesn't belong to us. Meredith and Lewis are adopting her. They have been dealing with infertility problems. Remember?

Deacon (fighting back tears): Yes, I do remember our agreement. I support your decision. I will still miss Sarah though.

Olivia: I am about to give birth. You have decided to show up all of a sudden. I forgive you for being distant these past months.

Deacon: I thought your family didn't like me because I got you pregnant. I assumed it would be best for me to keep my distance. You never once left my mind.

Olivia (giving Deacon sonogram pictures of Sarah): We created a miracle nine months ago. Isn't Sarah beautiful?

Deacon (looks at the pictures): Wow, Sarah is huge. However will you get this baby out of you?

Olivia: I will push really hard for the baby to come out of me

Deacon: How has your family been treating you?

Olivia (choked up): My family has kept me in hiding. I attended a private school for pregnant girls a long time ago.

Deacon: I don't know if I should break my silence. I don't want your family to kill me.

Olivia: My family wishes to see more of you. They forgive you for impregnating me. You are Sarah's birth father after all.

Deacon: I need more time to work on myself. I don't want to create drama with them again. If only I could breakthrough the clouds then I would see the sunlight.

Olivia: I understand

Deacon: Just cause I am distant, it doesn't mean I don't care about you. I will always be here for you.

Olivia (kissing Deacon): I love you

Deacon (with a smirk): I love you too

(Deacon climbs out of the bedroom window and he is never seen again. Olivia's heart bleeds in his absence)

Date: 10-3-1965

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Olivia Shepherd (16) gives Sarah up for an adoption.

Olivia(having contractions, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Twenty Four year old Meredith Sheppard Connor(crying, she holds Olivia): I love you, my little sister. I thank you for giving Sarah to Lewis and me.

Olivia(sobbing): No problem, you and Lewis deserve a baby

Forty one year old Anne Sheppard(stroking Olivia's hair): Olive, you are super girl

Obgyn(checking Olivia's cervix): Olivia, you are now fully dilated. You can start pushing whenever you have a contraction.

Olivia(feeling pressure down below, she complains): I have to push, the baby is coming right now

Obgyn(preparing to catch the baby): So push

Olivia(screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Anne(encouraging Olivia): You can do this, I have faith in you

Meredith(watching the baby exit Olivia's lady parts): OH MY GOD

Obgyn(placing the baby on top of Olivia): Congratulations, its a girl

Olivia(placing the baby in Meredith's arms): This beautiful little girl belongs to you, I do believe

Meredith(overcome with emotion, she talks to the baby): I love you so much, Sarah Jeanne Connor

Olivia(crying into Anne's arms): I am such a big burden on everyone. Whenever will my pain and sorrow end?

Anne(assuring Olivia): Olive, you are not a big burden on anyone. You are only just a teenager and a high school student. You have your whole entire life in front of

you. I support your decision to give Sarah up for an adoption.

Scene 2: The waiting room

Meredith(carrying Sarah, she approaches Lewis and Stanley): This is Sarah Jeanne Connor

Twenty Seven year old Lewis Connor(holding Sarah): Hello, princess

Meredith(sobbing): Lewis, we are finally parents after all these years of infertility. It is a miracle, can you believe it?

Lewis(kissing Meredith): I love you, Meryl

Forty one year old Stanley Sheppard: How is Olivia doing?

Meredith(sniffling): Olive is tired, but doing well overall

Stanley(referring to Sarah): She is surely destined for greatness


	3. Eternal Joy

Date: 10-7-1965 (Four days after Sarah's birth)

Scene: Church Sanctuary

Situation: Sarah has her baby dedication

41 year old Stanley (to the congregation): Good morning, y'all. Today we are going to have a baby dedication.

(Excited the congregation claps)

Stanley (to Meredith and Lewis): You can bring Sarah up onto the stage

(27 year old Lewis accompanies 24 year old Meredith onto the stage. Meredith carries a sleeping baby Sarah in her arms. 41 year old Anne joins her husband, Stanley on the stage)

Meredith (placing Sarah in Lewis' arms): Please hold Sarah for a moment

Lewis: OK

Meredith (dragging Olivia by the arm onto the stage): You deserve to be apart of this special event. You did give birth to Sarah after all.

16 year old Olivia (choked up): Thanks

Meredith (taking Sarah out of Lewis' arms): Come over here, honey

Stanley (pouring water over Sarah's head): I baptize you in the name of the father, son and holy spirit

(Delighted, baby Sarah cooes making everyone laugh)

Scene: Lewis and Meredith's house-Den

Lewis (changing Sarah's dirty diaper): I never knew babies could produce a lot of crap

Stanley: Out of all my children, Christian produced the most crap when he was a baby

20 year old Christian (yelling): DAD!

Stanley (laughing): I am sorry, Chris

Christian (to Lewis): Before Sarah was born, how long have you and Meryl tried having a baby?

Lewis (choked up): Meredith and I started trying ever since our honeymoon. Misfortune dealt us a very bad hand. We had lost hope until Sarah showed up on the scene.

Scene: The Kitchen

(The women are busy socializing and cooking dinner)

Meredith (hugging Olivia): Olive, I thank you for giving me the gift of life

Olivia (smiling): You are welcome

Anne: Olive, I support your decision to put Sarah up for an adoption

Olivia: My sacrifice was indeed a labor of love. I don't have any regrets about bringing Sarah into the world. God bless and protect my baby daddy wherever he may be at the moment.

Meredith: Someday Sarah will search for her birth father, Deacon Wilson

Olivia (looks out of the kitchen window): Deacon's car was just in the drive away. Now his car has left our property. I assume he changed his mind about coming into the house.

Anne: You and Deacon need to spend time apart

Olivia (choked up): My heart belongs to him. We created a life, he will always be apart of me.

Meredith: Olive, has your lady parts recovered from giving birth yet?

Olivia: Somewhat

Anne: The recovery process was really hard for me especially after the twins' birth. Lillian and Sky have been quite a hand full, but I still love them.

Meredith: By the way, today is the Twin's fifth birthday. 10-7-1960, we will never forget about this day.

(Energetic, Sky chases his twin sister, Lillian into the kitchen)

Anne: Sky and Lilly, please stop running in the kitchen

The Twins: We are sorry, mommy

Olivia (embracing the twins): Happy birthday, little Angels

The twins (holding very tightly onto Olivia): Olivia, we love you

Olivia (taking turns tickling Sky and Lillian): I love you too

Date: 7-4-1972-seven years later

(The Connors have their annual Independence Day celebration. Sarah is six ongoing seven years old. Sarah's neighbor and best friend, Jayne attends the party)

Sarah (watching the fireworks): OH, look at all the pretty fireworks. July Fourth has turned out to be my favorite holiday.

Jayne (eating barbeque chicken): Yeah

Sarah: I am going to be a famous actress someday. I might be the next Marilyn Monroe.

Jayne (smiling at the thought): I wanna be the next Elizabeth Taylor

Sarah: How do you like my family?

Jayne: I love your family especially your Aunt Olive

(A boy standing in the distance catches Sarah's eye. The boy is her neighbor, Kyle Reese. Filled with hope, the future appears bright before them)

Scene: Sarah's flash forward

Date: 11-17-1972

Situation: Sarah discovers Jayne is dead

(Seven year old Sarah Connor returns home from school. Sarah discovers her mother, Meredith Connor sitting in a chair crying. Meredith's crying traumatizes Sarah for life)

Seven year old Sarah (frightened): Mommy, why are you crying?

Meredith (sobbing): Jayne is gone

Sarah (shocked): How? When?

Meredith (points to the window): A car hit Jayne while she was riding her bike around the neighborhood

Sarah (crying, she runs out of the house): JAYNE!

Meredith (listening to the ambulance sirens): Those sirens are music to my ears

(Once outside, Sarah sees ambulance workers carrying a lifeless Jayne into the ambulance. Blood covers Jayne's bike by which lays in ruins on the cold hard concrete. No encouraging word can heal Sarah's broken heart so she just cries)

Scene: Sarah's dream

Year: 2013

Place: Jayne's memorial

Sarah (emotional, she adds bouquet of roses to the memorial): I miss you, my friend

Jayne (riding a bike, she approaches Sarah): Sarah..

Sarah (startled): Jayne..

Jayne (embracing Sarah): Welcome home, I have been waiting for you

Sarah: What do you want from me?

Jayne: I just wanted to see how you were doing. We have unfinished business.

Sarah (crying): I am sorry for putting you in harms' way

Jayne: My fate was beyond your control. Please don't cry for me.

Sarah: How has the afterlife been treating you?

Jayne (riding off into the sunset): Heaven is not the same without you

(A twenty three year old woman bumps into Sarah on accident and drops her purse)

Young woman (gaining her balance): I'm sorry

Sarah (gives the purse back to the lady): I forgive you. I believe this purse belongs to you.

Young woman (joyfully): My name is Jayne and yours?

Sarah: My name is Sarah

Jayne (looking at the memorial): Who died?

Sarah (choked up): My best friend, Jayne died right here many years ago. A car killed Jayne while she was riding her bike around the neighborhood.

Jayne (sympathetic): Thats so sad. I am sorry for your loss.

Sarah (fighting back tears): No problem, I have been getting used to it

Jayne (walking off into the sunset): I'll talk to you later, Sarah

Place: The Park

Event: The Connors' family Reunion Barbeque

Action: While everyone is busy socializing, Sarah remains distant. Isolated, She feels like a stranger in a foreign land. She sits at a table all by herself and eats food. Occasional text messages from John and Kyle serve as a form of entertainment.

Jayne (approaching Sarah): So we meet again

Sarah (annoyed): What do you want from me?

Jayne (sitting down at the table besides Sarah): We are distant cousins

Sarah (shocked): No way

Jayne: I desire to know you better

Sarah (studying Jayne): I am getting a strange vibe from you. Where do I know you from?

Jayne (in denial): We just met today. Besides today, we haven't encountered each other on a regular basis.

Sarah (suspicious): I don't believe you

Jayne (whispering): Its me, Sarah

Sarah (shocked): JAYNE?!

Jayne (beginning to fade away): We are in a dream. It is almost time for you to wake up.

(Jayne disappears and Sarah follows her lead. When Sarah wakes up, she finds herself in bed with Kyle)

And I am short on words knowing whats occurred, she begins to leave because of me, her bag is now much heavier, I wish that I could carry her, but this is our ungodly hour

Scene: Reality-Kyle and Sarah's bedroom-midnight

Jayne (whispers into Sarah's ears): I am always watching over you

Sarah (half asleep, she reaches out for Jayne): JAYNE?!

Kyle (turning to Sarah): Whats the matter?

Sarah (emotional): I had a dream about Jayne. I saw her at my family reunion.

Kyle: Even in death, you will always have Jayne. God bless her heart.

Sarah: Jayne was my best friend after all

Kyle: True best friends stick together forever

Scene: Sarah's Flash forward

Date: 12-20-2016

Scene: bedroom

(Sarah sits in front of a mirror brushing her hair. Jayne consumes Sarah's thoughts. Sarah feels as if she has let Jayne down in someway. Jayne talks to Sarah inside her mind)

Jayne (touching Sarah's long hair): You look much more prettier with long hair. Rapunzel, this my new nickname for you.

Sarah (still brushing her hair): I envied you for your long pretty hair back in the day

Jayne (looking at her reflection in the mirror): Death, beauty has dealt me a very bad hand. If only you would see the world through my eyes then you will know the truth. I can see your halo. Your love shines through the bloody teardrops.

Sarah (placing her hands on Jayne's shoulders): Youth is a fleeting glory

Jayne (staring out of the window): Nineteen Seventy two

Sarah (choked up): I remember I was seven years old in nineteen seventy two. My dad lost his job at the factory. He abandoned my mom and me for a little bit. You were torn out of my arms. Life was surely difficult for me at seven.

Jayne (hysterical): Forty four years, this is how long I have been dead. It was never suppose to be this way. I remember a car hit me while I was riding my bike around the neighborhood. Why did you let me die?

Sarah (crying): Time was never on our side

Jayne (walking back into the shadows): Today Kitty celebrates her seventh birthday. Please don't let history repeat itself.

(Sarah weeps for Jayne as though she died yesterday)

Scene: Dining Room

Situation: Everyone has gathered around the table to sing happy birthday. Kitty is about to blow out the candles on her birthday cake.

Kitty: Mommy, you put six instead of seven candles on my cake.

Sarah (puts one more candle on the cake): I am sorry

Kitty: Its no big deal

(Joyfully, everyone sings happy birthday. Kitty makes a wish then blows out her candles. The moment is bittersweet for Sarah. Jayne chants "seven" into Sarah's ears over and over again)

Scene: Outside after the party

Situation: Kyle teaches Kitty how to ride her bike for the first time. Sarah looks out for any cars or trucks. Jayne tortures Sarah inside her mind.

Sarah: Please be careful for you have my life in your hands

Kyle: Kitty is in safe good hands, trust me

Kitty (riding into danger): AHA...AHA...AHA

Sarah (yells with panic): KITTY!

Kyle (redirects Kitty's bike back on the sidewalk): Come over here, baby

Sarah (yelling at Kyle): I trusted you. How can you be so careless?

Kyle: Kitty is not dead. I saved our daughter's life. That has to count for something, right?

Sarah: You are a hero. You succeed in areas where I have failed the most in.

Scene: Reality-Midnight-Bedroom

(Silently, Jayne tiptoes into the dark bedroom. Sarah and Kyle sleep peacefully in each others' arms)

Jayne (whispering): Sarah...

Sarah (startled): Jayne

Jayne (holding Sarah's hand): Please come with me

Sarah (following Jayne into the hallway): You have been haunting me a lot these days. What do you want from me?

Jayne: You set me free, there's no crime in that. I was born to die all along. I have always wanted to be a butterfly. It is not your fault that I am dead. Heaven needed an angel, heaven needed me.

Sarah (emotional): I guess I'll let go you then. I won't forget you even if we are worlds apart. I remember the day that we met each other for the first time. It was February 10, 1970 and your family had just moved into the neighborhood. My parents and I brought food over to your house.

Jayne (fading away): Goodbye for now, my friend


	4. A ghost lost in time

Date: 8-9-1980

Time Period: Night before the first day of high school

Situation: Sarah (14 ongoing 15) has a dream about her future husband

Situation: Princess Sarah and Prince Kyle attend a ball together

Sarah: I thank you for attending the ball with me tonight

Kyle(pulling Sarah closer to his body): You are welcome

Sarah: I am happy whenever you around

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

Kyle(straightening up Sarah's crown): Let me get this

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No problem

Sarah(twirling around in her dress): How do I look in my dress?

Kyle(admiring Sarah's beauty): You are a goddess

Sarah(looking up at the clock): Its midnight, I have to go

Kyle(complaining): Why?

Sarah(running out of the ballroom): It is complicated

(Sarah leaves behind a glass slipper and Kyle claims it for himself)

Scene 2: Reality-the next morning

Date: 8-10-1980

Place: Beverley Hills High School- hallway

(Sarah enters the building and immediately captures Kyle's attention)

Sarah(dropping her books): OH GOD

Kyle Reese(picking up Sarah's books off the ground): Let me get this

Sarah(straightening up her glasses): Thanks

Kyle(with a smirk): No problem

Sarah(reaching out her hand to shake Kyle's hand): My name is Sarah and yours?

Kyle(shaking Sarah's hand): My name is Kyle Reese

Sarah(looking around for her locker): My locker number is 21. Do you know where my locker is located?

Kyle(escorting Sarah to her locker): Your locker is located right here next to mine. 20 is my locker number so that makes us locker buddies.

Sarah(putting her books into her locker): Thanks

Kyle: What do you have for your first class?

Sarah: I have English with Mrs. Thomas

Kyle: We are in the same class

Sarah(laughing): No way

Kyle(taking Sarah's hand in his): May be I should escort you there

Sarah(giving her heavy English textbook to Kyle to Carry): You can carry my textbook if you don't mind

Kyle(carrying Sarah's textbook): No, I don't mind at all


	5. Turquoise skies

Date: 5-11-1981

Place: High school

(Half asleep, Sarah (15 ongoing 16) has just arrived at school. Sarah's mood changes when she sees Kyle talking to a group of friends. Sarah remembers it is his sixteenth birthday and decides to surprise him with a hug)

Sarah (embracing Kyle): Happy birthday

Kyle (smiling): Thanks

Sarah (touching Kyle's cheek): I told you that I would always find you

Kyle (laughing): I know

Sarah: Now is not the time for us to be together, but I can't help falling in love with you. You have done so much for me. I have to cherish you while you are still alive. My

heart is all that I have to give you today, tomorrow and forevermore.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (crying, she kisses kyle): I love you

Kyle: I will see you in English Class, alright?

Sarah (walking into the school building): Sure

Scene: School Lunchroom

(Sarah sits alone at a table eating lunch. Nervous, Kyle approaches Sarah and starts up a conversation)

Kyle: I've been watching you. Loneliness doesn't treat you well.

Sarah: Why you have decided to talk to me among all people?

Kyle: You need a friend

Sarah: Do you find me attractive?

Kyle (blushing): Maybe

Sarah: I dare you to say the words I love you

Kyle (stuttering): I..love..you

Sarah: Do you believe in fate? do you believe in us?

Kyle: Do you have a phone number?

Sarah: I do

(Kyle and Sarah exchange phone numbers and the rest is history)

Date:10-28-1981

Scene: Nighttime-Kyle's house-Bedroom

(Naked, Kyle and Sarah (16) are in the bed having sex)

Kyle (in between kisses): I love you

Sarah: Are you wearing a condom?

Kyle: Yes

Sarah: I am wearing a condom as well

Kyle: God forbid our condoms may break

Sarah: Just focus on me and nothing else

Kyle: Please promise you'll be my baby forever

Sarah: I love you now and forevermore

(Kyle and Sarah exchange long passionate kisses. The rest is history)

Date: 10-31-1981

Scene: The Connor's house-The bathroom

(Meredith Connor walks in on Sarah taking a pregnancy test in the bathroom. Anxious, Sarah waits for the test results)

Sarah: Do you know how to knock first?

Meredith: Do you know how to close and lock the door?

Sarah: I need time to be alone and think

Meredith(looks at the pregnancy test box on the sink): Are you pregnant with Kyle's baby?

Sarah: I am waiting for the test results right now

Meredith: I guess this is the part where I hold my breath

Sarah: You can leave the bathroom if you want to

Meredith: No, I want to be here just in case you hit rock bottom

(The timer goes off. A blue positive plus sign appears on the stick. Sarah's life changes forever that moment)

Sarah (crying in her mother's arms): I am pregnant

Meredith: We need to decide what steps to take next. We must inform your father and the rest of the family asap.

Sarah (walking out of the bathroom): I am planning to have a little chat with them right now

Scene: The Den-Family Meeting

Sarah (nervous): I have an announcement

Olivia: You are pregnant

Sarah: How do you know about my pregnancy?

Olivia: You are glowing

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Lewis (angry, he yells): Sarah, it is a sin to have sex outside of marriage. You are just only sixteen. You are too young to be a mother. I don't understand why you didn't use protection.

Sarah: Kyle and I did use protection. Our condoms broke.

Lewis (still angry, he grabs hold of his gun): I am going to kill that boy

Stanley (standing between Lewis and the front door): Violence is not the answer

Lewis (pushes Stanley aside): I don't care

Anne (begging Lewis): Please don't kill Kyle. It is not worth it. Sarah's baby needs a father.

Lewis (calm down): Alright

Sarah (choked up): I am not planning to keep my baby. I am going to have an abortion.

Meredith (embracing Sarah): I support your decision

Sarah (fighting back tears): Thanks

Date: 11-4-1981

Place: Dunkin Donuts

Situation: Kyle discovers Sarah is pregnant

(Kyle and Sarah are sitting at a table)

Kyle (presenting Sarah with a cup of coffee): I brought you coffee

Sarah (hesitant): I can't drink coffee

Kyle (curious): Why not?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant

Kyle: I thought we used protection on October 28

Sarah: Apparently, our condoms broke that night. I took a pregnancy test on October 31. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: How did your family take the news?

Sarah: My father was very angry. He was planning to kill you. My grandparents calmed him down. My mother and Aunt supported me.

Kyle (runs his fingers through his hair): My life is not mine anymore

Sarah: If only I had a time machine, we wouldn't be in this position right now.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): So are you excited about the baby?

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): We created a life. You are stuck with me forever.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am really hungry. I blame it all on these pregnancy cravings of mine.

Kyle (walking toward the cash register): I will buy you a doughnut

Sarah (pulling her doughnut apart): I am not planning to keep the baby

Kyle: Why not?

Sarah: I am just only sixteen. I am too young to be mother. I want to go to college after high school.

Kyle: I understand

Sarah: The abortion is scheduled for November eleventh

Kyle (fighting back tears): Its your body, its your choice. I support you one hundred percent.

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Thanks

Date: 11-11-1981

Place: Planned Parenthood

Situation: Sarah is having an abortion

Scene: Doctor's office-Operation

Action:Sarah lays down on a table wearing a gown. She squeezes Meredith's hand when the pain becomes too much to bear.

Doctor(inserting a scalpel inside Sarah's lady parts: Just think happy thoughts and you won't feel a thing

Sarah(hesitant): OK

Meredith Connor(squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on

Doctor(destroying the fetus within Sarah): I am now putting the baby out of its misery

Sarah(overcome with pain, she cries into Meredith's arms): Mom, it just hurts so much

Meredith(consoling Sarah): You are brave and I admire you for your strength

Doctor(taking the scalpel out of Sarah): The baby is now dead

Action: Sarah doesn't love the baby therefore she shows no emotion regarding its death. After the procedure, the doctor washes his hands clean of the devil's bloodshed. Sarah's life remains stuck in the crossfire.

Scene: Home-The Bedroom

Action: Still in pain both physically and emotionally, Sarah rests in the bed. Kyle is her source of strength

Sarah (crying): I am a murderer because I killed an innocent life.

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): You are not a murderer

Sarah (still crying): You are just saying that because you love me. IS it ever possible for you to hate me for once?

Kyle: Humans can make mistakes, but their lives are not mistakes

Sarah (sobbing): I wonder what kind of future the baby would've had if it lived?

Kyle: The baby would've been loved by many people

Date: 11-12-1981

Place: The Reese's house-backyard

Action: Derek (18) catches Kyle shooting hoops on the basketball court

Derek: Hello, little brother

Kyle (shooting hoops): Hello

Derek: You won't have to time to play basketball when the baby comes

Kyle (choked up): Sarah had an abortion yesterday

Derek: I guess you are a free man then

Kyle: I never wanted Sarah to have the abortion. It was her body, it was her choice all along.

Derek: You are young. You have a lot of time to get married and have babies.

Kyle (fighting back tears): I still miss my baby though. There will always be a hole in my heart because of it.

Derek: You and Sarah should take a break from each other. You need to focus on school right now.

Kyle (laughing): Sure

Derek: I am just looking out for your best interest

Kyle: I can't stay away from Sarah because she is my future. Our destinies have been intertwined.

Derek (with a sigh): Star-crossed Lovers?!

Kyle (passing the ball to Derek): Do you want to play basketball with me?

Derek (boastful): I am totally going to kick your butt

Kyle: Bring it on

Time Period: Alternate Universe

Date: 11-4-1981

Place: Dunkin Donuts

Situation: Kyle discovers Sarah is pregnant

(Kyle and Sarah are sitting at a table)

Kyle (presenting Sarah with a cup of coffee): I brought you coffee

Sarah (hesitant): I can't drink coffee  
Kyle (curious): Why not?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant

Kyle: I thought we used protection on October 28

Sarah: Apparently, our condoms broke that night. I took a pregnancy test on October 31. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: How did your family take the news?

Sarah: My father was very angry. He was planning to kill you. My grandparents calmed him down. My mother and Aunt supported me.

Kyle (runs his fingers through his hair): My life is not mine anymore

Sarah: If only I had a time machine, we wouldn't be in this position right now.

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): So are you excited about the baby?

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): We created a life. You are stuck with me forever.

Sarah (rubbing her stomach): I am really hungry. I blame it all on these pregnancy cravings of mine.

Kyle (walking toward the cash register): I will buy you a doughnut

Sarah (pulling her fresh cooked doughnut apart): I am planning to keep the baby

Kyle: Its your body, its your choice. I support you one hundred percent.

Sarah: November eleventh will be my last day at Beverly Hills High School.

Kyle: Why?

Sarah: I am going to an alternative school called "The Hope Center". The Hope Center is located in Pasadena.

Kyle: The Hope Center?!

Sarah: The Hope Center provides classes and housing for pregnant teenage mothers. According to my parents, security won't be a problem there.

Kyle: Who will take care of you if a complication arises during the pregnancy?

Sarah: The school nurse or the local Obgyn will help me

Kyle: Most long distant relationships don't last forever

Sarah: I remember we exchanged cellphone numbers. You can always call me or write me letters.

Kyle: The baby is due sometime in June. I have already done the math inside my head. What are your plans for the birth and afterwards?

Sarah: I am stuck at a crossroads

Kyle: How so?

Sarah: I fear the unknown

Kyle: How may I ease your pain and confusion?

Sarah: All that I need from you is patience along with tender loving care

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 11-11-1981

Time Period: Lunchtime

Scene: The School Hallway

Action: Sarah is putting a textbook into her locker when Kyle makes his presence known)

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's growing bump): Hello, my baby mama

Sarah (laughing): hello

Kyle (closing Sarah's locker): Let me get this

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand, he escorts her to the lunchroom): I am going to buy you lunch today

Sarah (getting out her wallet): But I have money

Kyle (directs Sarah over to the lunch line): Great changes are on the horizon for us. I am sure our lives won't cross paths again after today. Please let me take care of you for once.

Sarah (putting food on her tray): I thank you for the offer

Kyle (putting food on his tray): No problem, love

(Kyle pays for Sarah's lunch and the rest is history)

Date: 6-27-1982

City: Pasadena, California

Scene 1: The Hope Center

Situation: Sarah's water breaks during Math Class

Sarah (having contractions, she yells): My water just broke

(Sarah's classmates gasps in horror)

Teacher (dialing 911 on her cellphone): I am calling 911

Scene 2: The Hospital Waiting Room

Situation: Sarah is giving birth, but Kyle is not allowed inside the delivery room. Meredith, Anne and Olivia are Sarah's support team. Kyle waits outside the delivery room with Lewis and Stanley.

Sarah (screaming from within the delivery room): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (worried): Sarah has been screaming a lot. I hope everything is alright with her and the baby.

Stanley: Pain, it is apart of the birthing process. Sarah's suffering will end very soon.

Lewis (yells at Kyle): I blame you for Sarah's suffering

Kyle: Freewill put us in this situation

(Carrying a newborn baby, a nurse walks out of the delivery room. She places the baby in Kyle's arms. Lewis and Stanley are overcome with joy)

Nurse: Say hello to your son

Kyle (with enthusiasm): Hello, my son

Nurse: Sarah decided to name him after FDR

Kyle (taken a back): President Franklin D. Roosevelt

Nurse: No, his name is Francis David Reese

Kyle (delighted): Cool

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Action: Exhausted, Sarah rests in the bed. She is still recovering from giving birth.

Kyle (shows Francis off to Sarah): This our son

(Francis cooes making his parents laugh)

Sarah (worn out): Who knew giving birth would be so painful?

Kyle: I heard you screaming from outside in the hallway.

Sarah: I am sorry that you didn't witness the birth. I wished you were in the delivery room with me.

Kyle: I forgive you

Sarah: I hope my father or grandpa didn't threaten your life

Kyle: Your grandpa was kind to me. Your dad blamed me for your suffering though.

Sarah: Freewill got us into this position

Kyle: I love Francis, but I am not ready to be a father

Sarah (crying, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me. I don't want to be a single mother.

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): I am going nowhere. You are stuck with me forever.

(Francis cooes making his parents laugh again. He has certainly brought sunshine into their lives)

Date: 6-16-1983-one year later

City: Los Angelos

Time of Day: Morning

Place: Sarah and Kyle's apartment-The bathroom

Situation: Sarah (17 ongoing 18) has been experiencing severe morning sickness. She discovers she is pregnant again.

Action: Kyle (18) catches Sarah vomiting in the toilet

Kyle (rubbing Sarah's back): What is the matter with you?

Sarah (coughing): It must be a bug or something that I ate

Kyle (offers Sarah a peppermint and water): Really?

Sarah (enjoying the condiments): Definitely

Kyle: Maybe I should take you to the hospital

Sarah (checking the calender on the bathroom wall): I am late

Kyle (confused): Late for what?

Sarah (worried): I am late for my period

Kyle (stressed): What does a missed period mean?

Sarah (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Kyle: It might be a false alarm

Sarah (pulls an unused pregnancy test out from underneath the sink cabinet): This test will be able to tell us the truth

Kyle (exiting the bathroom): I'll wait outside

Time Period: Ten minutes later

Sarah (panicky, she exits the bathroom): Our lives have just gotten a little bit harder

Kyle (sits on the bed with Francis on his lap): How so?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant. The test results turned out to be positive.

Kyle: I love you and our unborn baby

Sarah: We are not in the position to raise another child. I am planning to give the baby up for an adoption.

Kyle: We should keep the baby. Francis deserves to have a playmate.

Francis (pleads with Sarah): Mommy, I need a playmate

Sarah: Alright, we can keep the baby

Francis (excited): I am going to be a big brother

(Amused, Sarah and Kyle just laugh)

Date: 11-24-1983

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Special Event: The Connors' Annual Thanksgiving Dinner. Sarah is 18 and six months pregnant with John at the time. Kyle is 18 while Francis is one.

Room: The Dining room-dinnertime

Sarah (feeling the urge to urinate, she leaves the table): Please excuse me. I have to use the bathroom.

Lewis (suspicious): You are hiding something from me

Sarah (runs out of the room): I don't have time for drama

Meredith (to Kyle): Sarah's little fat. She has been using the bathroom a lot. I wonder if she is pregnant?

Kyle: Sarah is indeed pregnant. In fact, she is six months pregnant. We are expecting a baby son named John.

Meredith (excited): I am going to be a grandma again

Francis (excited): I am going to be a big brother

Lewis (angry): I swear to God that girl needs to be on birth control or get herself fixed

Kyle: Come on, Lewis, it is the miracle of life. How can you be angry at that?

Lewis (yelling): You have ruined Sarah's life. Her life was heading in the right direction until you came along,

Kyle: Sarah always had a choice

Sarah (returns back to the table): I'm back

Lewis (yells at Sarah): Kyle told me about your pregnancy. Why have you waited this long to tell me about the baby?

Sarah (choked up): I had feared your reaction. I know we have been down this road before.

Lewis: How many times are you cause me pain?

Sarah (crying): I thought you loved me

Lewis: I do love you. I just don't approve of your actions.

Meredith (embracing Sarah): I support you, baby

Date: 2-28-1984-four months later

Situation: Sarah is giving birth to John at home with the help of Kyle and a midwife

Scene: Birthing Pool

Sarah (screaming from contractions, she clings onto Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (pulling Sarah close to his body): I can't believe that you have been in labor for seventeen hours

Sarah (still screaming, she holds Kyle very tightly): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (wiping a tear away from his eye): I love you for your strength

Sarah (In the mist of having a contraction, she cries): I love you so much

Midwife (checking Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are fully dilated so you can start pushing

Sarah (screaming as she begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (watching the baby come into the world): The baby has a full set of black hair

Sarah (becoming tired): Is the baby out of me yet?

Midwife (giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your beautiful baby son

Sarah (crying as she holds the baby): John is so beautiful

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

(Joyfully, Francis runs into the room hoping to meet his new brother. He had been playing with toys in his eyes interlock and the rest is history)


	6. Hold onto hope

Date: 2-11-1982

Scene: High school-Lunchroom

(Sarah (16 ongoing 17) sits at a table eating lunch all alone. Kyle takes a seat beside her)

Sarah: Loneliness, this is my life twenty four seven. I wonder if my absence would grieve anyone?

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): You're precious

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle: What are your plans for Valentines' Day?

Sarah: I don't have any plans

Kyle: Would you like to attend the Valentines' Day dance with me?

Sarah (excited): Yes

Kyle (with a smirk): So it is a date then

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Date: 2-14-1982

Scene: The Connors' House

(Wearing a tuxedo, Kyle stands near the stairs holding a bouquet of roses. Patiently, he waits for Sarah)

Lewis Connor (Sarah's dad): Kyle, what is your purpose with my daughter?

Kyle: I am Sarah's date for the dance

Lewis Connor: Are you planning to have sex with my daughter afterwards?

Kyle: No, you can trust me

Lewis (doubtful): We'll see about that with time

Kyle: Time waits for noone

(Slowly, Sarah walks down the stairs wearing a dress. Her beauty takes Kyle's breath away)

Sarah (twirling around in her dress): How do I look in my dress?

Kyle: You are a goddess...you are an angel...you are my princess

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (giving Sarah the bouquet of roses): These roses are for you

Sarah (smelling the roses): They smell good

Meredith Connor (Sarah's mom, points a camera at the cute couple): Please stand still and smile. You make such a cute couple.

(Meredith takes a picture of Sarah and Kyle. Sarah embraces her parents then Kyle escorts her to his car outside)

Scene: Outside the house

(Kyle is escorting Sarah to his car)

Sarah (pulling off rose petals): He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me...he loves me not

Kyle (opening the car door for Sarah): I love you

Sarah (getting into the car): I know

Kyle (closing the car door): Never say Never

(Kyle gets himself settled into the car then off they go to the dance)

Scene: High school gymnasium

(Sarah and Kyle are slow dancing on the dance floor)

Sarah (holding onto Kyle very tightly): Happy Valentines' Day

Kyle: Happy Valentines' Day, sweetheart

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you too

Sarah (rests her head on Kyle's chest): I can hear your heart beat

Kyle: My heart beats for you


	7. Unsung hero

Story 8: Sixteen year old Kitty Reese travels back to the past. The year is 1983. May, this one month before John's conception. Kitty Reese is Sarah and Kyle's future daughter that is born on 12-20-2009.

Date: 5-14-1983

Scene: Lunchtime-Beverley Hills High School -The Lunchroom

Situation: Kitty is eating lunch with Sarah Connor (17 ongoing 18)

Kitty (playing around with her food): Sarah, how has your day been going so far?

Sarah (taking a bite out of her food): Kit, my day has been going great. I thank you so much for asking.

Kitty: My day just got little bit exciting all thanks to you

Sarah: We are friends, but your life remains a mystery to me

Kitty: Time will reveal whatever the truth has kept hidden

(All of a sudden, chaos breaks out in the lunchroom and several students are shot. The lives of Sarah and Kitty are caught in the crossfire. The angry and revengeful gunman shoots Sarah in the head before she can run out of the lunchroom with Kitty. Crying, Kitty carries Sarah to her car outside. Meanwhile, the world is a blur to Sarah as she walks through heaven's gates)

Scene: The Hospital  
(Emotionally distraught, an eighteen year old Kyle Reese enters the building where the spirit of depression is heavy. He encounters his future daughter, Kitty)

Kyle (shaking with nervousness): How is Sarah doing?

Kitty (sniffling): She is awake and conscious

Kyle: Thank Goodness

Kitty: Why is Sarah so special to you?

Kyle: I love her

Kitty: The future appears bright for both of you

Kyle: You look very familiar. Are you from the future?

Kitty: I can't answer your question. I don't want to break the rules.

Year: 11-8-2025

Scene: Reality-The Connor Reese House-The Den

Situation: Family Meeting

Sarah (worried): Where in the world is Kitty and that car of hers?

Cameron: According to my calculations, she traveled back to the year 1983

Kyle: 1983?!

Cameron: Wasn't John conceived sometime during June of 1983?

Sarah (laughing): Yes

Cameron: May 14, 1983 is the date that Kitty traveled back to. Its one month before John's conception. If Kitty changes the past, she will change the future.

John (beginning to disappear): I am starting to fade away

Sarah: Just like Henry from the Time Traveler's Wife?

John: Yes

Derek: I wonder what the hell is Kitty doing in 1983?

Cameron: Derek, you can bring Kitty back home

Derek: I'll think about it

Date: 5-14-1983

Place: The Hospital lobby

Doctor (approaching Kitty and Kyle): Do you want to see Sarah?

Kitty and Kyle: Yes

Doctor (escorting Kyle and Kitty to Sarah's room): I'll take you to her

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

(A bunch of people have already gathered inside the room. Kitty assumes they must be relatives or friends. Kitty gets electrocuted when she crosses over the threshold)

Kyle (catches Kitty before she falls): You're beginning to fade away

Kitty (shaking in Kyle's arms): I am losing touch with reality

Kyle (confused): I don't understand

Kitty: Those people in that room don't know I exist yet. My presence would complicate things for them.

Kyle: So you are indeed from the future

Kitty (fading away): Goodbye

Year: 11-8-2025

Scene: Kitty's bedroom

(Kitty finds herself in bed surrounded by love)

Kitty: Where am I?

Sarah: You are home where you belong

Kitty: How did I get back home?

Sarah: You were electrocuted then slipped into a state of unconsciousness

Kitty: I thought I saw your parents, my grandparents

Sarah: We can't talk about them

Kitty: Why not?

Sarah: They are not important to us

Cameron (walking into the room): Mercy has lost her battle against cancer

Kitty (shocked): How? When?

Cameron: Mercy died while you were gone

(Holding her car keys and cellphone, Kitty runs toward the door. Sarah stands in her way)

Sarah: Where do you think you are going?

Kitty: I am going over Savannah's house

Sarah (grabbing hold of Kitty's car keys): Your actions almost cost John his life. You are grounded, therefore you can't drive your car.

Kitty (pleading with Sarah): Please give me back my keys. I need to comfort Savannah.

Sarah: You can walk over to Savannah's house

Kitty (angry): I hate walking

Sarah: Then you won't be able to see Savannah at all

Kitty (yelling at Sarah): Why do you have to be so mean?

Sarah (yelling at Kitty): Why do you have to disobey me?

Kitty (rolling her eyes): Whatever

Sarah (grabbing hold of Kitty's cellphone): I am keeping your cellphone as well

Kitty (hysterical): Please leave me alone

Sarah (leaving the room): You are still grounded no matter what

Date: 11-11-1981

Scene: Sarah's flashback

Place: Planned Parenthood

Situation: Sarah is having an abortion

Doctor(inserting a scalpel inside Sarah's lady parts): Just think happy thoughts and you won't feel a thing

Sarah(hesitant): OK

Meredith Connor(squeezing Sarah's hand): I am here if you need a shoulder to cry on

Doctor(destroying the fetus within Sarah): I am now putting the baby out of its misery

Sarah(overcome with pain, she cries into Meredith's arms): Mom, it just hurts so much

Meredith(consoling Sarah): You are brave and I admire you for your strength

Doctor(taking the scalpel out of Sarah): The baby is now dead

(Sarah's flashback ends)

Date: 11-11-2025-forty four years later

Scene: Morning-The Connor Reese's house-The Kitchen

(Heavyhearted, Sarah is cooking breakfast when Kyle approaches her and kisses her)

Sarah(rejecting Kyle's kiss): Please don't kiss me, I am in the mood for romance today.

Kyle(wrapping his hands around Sarah's waist): Why not?

Sarah(choked up): I had an abortion on this day forty four years ago

Kyle(losing grip of Sarah): I know

Sarah(crying): I had an abortion, does that mean anything to you?

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's eyes): Your past mistakes don't define you. I love and accept you regardless of how many mistakes you made.

Sarah(kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle(with a smirk): I love you too

Sarah(giving Kyle his plate): Here is your breakfast

Kyle(sitting down at the table to eat his breakfast): Thanks

Sarah(sitting down at the table to eat her breakfast): You are welcome

Kyle: I remember you were given several numerous opportunities to abort our children. I thank you so much for giving birth to John, Kitty and Chance.

Sarah: I thank you so much for being my husband and giving them to me

Scene: The Den

Kitty (16) and Sarah (60) are watching the movie, "Look Whos Talking"

Sarah: I used to be Molly

Kitty: How so?

Sarah: I dealt with unwanted pregnancy in the past

Kitty: How old were you?

Sarah: Sixteen

Kitty: You were the age that I am now. What happened to your baby?

Sarah (choked up): I had an abortion

Kitty (choked up): Abortion?!

Sarah: Yes

Kitty (running her hands through her hair): You make me wanna cry

Sarah: You were quite an unplanned surprise. The doctor said the pregnancy would kill me. I loved you enough to give you life.

Kitty (walking out of the den): I need some fresh breath of air. The mailman should be on his way to our house.

Scene: Outside-The Porch

(Heartbroken, Kitty cries over Sarah's dead baby. She thinks about the circumstances surrounding her own birth. She stops crying when she sees the mailman)

Kitty (approaching the mailman): Hello

Mailman: You must be here for the mail

Kitty: You are right

Mailman (giving Kitty a stack of bills): These bills are for you, sweetheart

Kitty: Thanks

Mailman (driving to the next house): I'll see you later, ok?

Scene: The Den

Kitty (sitting down on the couch beside Sarah): How has the movie been going?

Sarah: You have been missing all the good parts

Kitty (giving the stack of bills to Sarah): These bills are for you

Sarah (looking through the pile of bills): The more bills I have, the more burdens I have

Kitty (crying): I apologize for being such a burden

Sarah (embracing Kitty): Your life is not a mistake. I love you, always have and always will.

Kitty (sniffling): I thank you for giving me life

Sarah (with a smirk): No problem, love

Kitty (exiting the house): Please excuse me...I need time to clear my head.

Place: The cemetery

Action: Deep in thought, Kitty wanders about the cemetery. She is in shock over Sarah's confession about having an abortion.

Sarah (approaching Kitty): Kitty..

Kitty (startled): Mom..

Sarah: I thought I could find you here in the cemetery

Kitty: The cemetery gives me comfort

Sarah: If things turned out differently, we would rest in peace forever

Kitty: Do you mean that literally or metaphorically?

Sarah: What do you think?

Kitty: Metaphorically

Sarah: Aren't we all born to die?

Kitty: I choose life

Sarah (grabbing Kitty by the arm): Lets go to the park

Place: The park

Action: Sarah and Kitty are walking around the park. Several mothers with baby strollers and very affectionate couples capture their attention.

Kitty (observes a mother and her baby interact): Awe

Sarah: Do you want to be a mother someday?

Kitty (embarrassed, she blushes): Somewhat

Sarah: You are a caring person. Motherhood will suite you well.

Kitty: Babies are cute, but taking care of them requires so much hard work

Sarah: Thats why you should stay a virgin until marriage

Kitty: You had sex before marriage

Sarah: I had an abortion because I wasn't ready to be a mother at sixteen. I was ready to be a mother by the time you, Chance and John came along.

Kitty: Every time I think about what could've should've would've been, it gives me a new outlook on life. I am indeed blessed.

Sarah: Precious, human life is sacred

Kitty: Life is just too short for us to waste one single heartbeat

Sarah (laughing): Definitely

Kitty: By the way, today is Chance's birthday

Sarah: Sweetheart, I thank you for reminding me.

Kitty: We shouldn't keep the birthday boy waiting

Place: The Connor Reese House

Action: John and Chance walk through the front door. Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Cameron and Kitty shout out Happy birthday

Chance (shocked and confused): What in the world?

John (embracing Chance): Epic, we are at your birthday party

Chance : I thank you for explaining

(One by one, the rest of the family embrace Chance. All of this tender loving care brings tears to his eyes)

Sarah (embracing Chance): Happy sweet sixteen, Bambi

Chance (choked up): I am happy that you remembered my birthday

Sarah (wiping a tear off of Chance's face): Please don't cry

Chance (becoming emotional again): Please forgive me for crying

Sarah (choked up): I can never forget about your birthday because your life is important

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (glowing, she smiles): I love you too, hubby

(Amused, Chance just bursts out laughing in response to his parents' flirting)

Cameron (presenting Chance with a birthday cake): It is time for you to blow out the candles

(Hungry, everyone gathers around Chance to sing happy birthday)

Everyone(singing): Happy birthday

Chance (blowing out his candles): Thanks, guys

Cameron (cutting Chance a slice of Cake): This big piece of cake is for you, birthday boy

Chance (biting into his cake): Thanks

Kitty (staring out of a nearby window, she watches the stars form a new alignment in the sky): It will be my birthday soon. December 20, God bless this date.

Derek (placing his hands on Kitty's shoulders): Godspeed and goodluck with everything.

Kitty: We all are ghosts lost in time. We start dying the moment we are born. IS it destiny or just a coincidence that we are born into the times we live in?

Derek: I choose to follow my instincts. I don't know if I can say the same thing for you.

Kitty: I choose destiny and fate

Derek (walks away from Kitty): I will talk to you later

Chance (runs into Kitty's arms): Please don't give up hope. You are loved. You are never invisible to me.

Kitty (kisses Chance's forehead): You're precious

Chance (holds Kitty even more tighter): I love you

Kitty (smiling): I love you too, little brother


	8. Goodbye lullaby

Date: 5-17-1983

Scene: The Reese's house

Situation: Kyle has invited Sarah over for dinner

(The doorbell rings and an anxious Kyle answers the door. Sarah greets Kyle with a long passionate kiss)

Sarah (smiling): I love you

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You won't like me after I am done with you. You are happy right now. I take this moment to heart.

Sarah (confused): I don't understand

Kyle (hand in hand, he escorts Sarah into the dining room): Everyone is out of the house. It is just you and me this evening. I cooked dinner for the both of us.

Sarah (hungry, she sits down at the table): I thank you so much for dinner

Kyle (choked up): You are welcome

Sarah (studying Kyle): Your heart is broken

Kyle (fighting back tears): We don't have a future. We were never meant to be together. Its time for me to move on. I can't keep on putting your life in harm's way.  
You're better off without me.

Sarah (sobbing, she runs out of the house): Goodbye...

Kyle (crying, he yells behind Sarah): SARAH...

Date: 5-18-1983

Place: High school hallway

Action: Feeling guilty, Kyle approaches Sarah at her locker

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): I miss you. Please come back to me.

Sarah (angry, she loosens Kyle's grip): Don't touch me

Kyle (pleading with Sarah): I apologize for breaking your heart. Is there any hope left for us?

Sarah (walking away from Kyle): Valentine's day, its such a tragedy. I don't accept your apology. You lost my heart at goodbye.

Kyle: Wait, wonder, wander and bleed, I tell my lonesome soul. Love is a cross that I carry twenty four seven. Liberate me, no, please never let me go. Once in a lifetime special divine connection, waves of undying devotion. I watch you walk off into the sunset. The history that we share is what keeps me holding onto you time after time. Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule. How many more days are you going to give me the silent treatment? Angel of the abyss, scarlet serenity, emotionally tired heart of mine.

Sarah: Solemn Autumn, unknown destination. Nameless state of grace, infinite Longsuffering. Quiet Little voice, unlovable heart of ice. Evensong, patient contentment. Intense awkward silence, calm before the storm. Endless internal peace, new found freedom.

Kyle: Scarlet tears, continuous self doubt. A temporary shutdown, reminders of yesterday. Lingering crop circles, deep unhealed emotional wounds. Echoes of what could've should've would've been, talking cannonballs. Earthquakes, ashes to ashes and dust to dust. Red bleeding hearts with soft gentle cold hands, Serenity's children.

Sarah: Back in the loop of things, road to nowhere. End of an era, our time together. Always on your mind, I can't stop being your friend. Time proves how loyal you are to me. Hope is what keeps this ship from sinking underwater. Express yourself and I will never judge you. All the money in the world doesn't matter if I don't have wisdom. Time after time, I open up my heart to give and receive love. Even though I may drift away, I won't forget to stay true to my roots.


	9. Omen

Date: 5-20-1983

Scene: The Connors' house-The Front Yard

(Distraught, Sarah is sitting in the swing set when Kyle approaches her)

Kyle: The army wants me and I have to answer the call of duty

Sarah(choked up): When are you leaving?

Kyle(choked up): I am going overseas in about four days

Sarah(crying, she embraces Kyle): I don't know how I will be able to survive without you.

Kyle(touching Sarah's cheek): You can write letters to me

Sarah (emotional): I won't rest in peace until you come back home

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I will always find you

Sarah (sobbing over the thought): What if you die?

Kyle: I won't die, this is my promise to you. I will come back home and we will be a family again.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Date: 6-3-1983

Scene: The Connors' house

(The door bell rings and Sarah answers the door. An army officer is standing outside on the porch)

Sarah: Hello

Army Officer: Are you, Sarah Connor?

Sarah: Yes

Army Officer: I have came here to inform you that your boyfriend has died. A car bomb took Kyle out of this world, but he died a hero.

Sarah(choked up): I thank you for the update

Army Officer(leaving the porch): I am sorry for your loss

(Sarah closes the door and falls to her knees crying. Meredith and Lewis comfort their daughter)

Date: 6-5-1983

Scene: Sarah's bedtime fantasy

Situation: It is thundering and heavily raining outside but Kyle doesn't care

Kyle (dragging Sarah by the arm out of the house): Come on, let us sing and dance in the rain

Sarah (looking up at the dark gray clouds): A storm is coming

Kyle (pulling in Sarah for a kiss): Let us enjoy this calmness before the storm

Sarah (running her hands through Kyle's wet hair): You are my one and only sunshine

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (crying): It is raining heavily right now and suddenly I have a reason to cry. I am not looking forward to telling you goodbye. May be the rain symbolizes the tears of my bleeding broken heart.

Kyle (embracing Sarah, he assures her): I will always find you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I heart you as well


	10. Omnipresent fate

Date: 6-14-1983

Sarah's p.o.v

Evanescent life

Nevertheless one brief special encounter

Comic relief, please take away my sorrow

Once in a lifetime phenomena

Uneasy divine order of things

Nameless soldier of love

Tomorrow will determine where we stand

Eyes of lost hope

Ramble on, poetic justice

Adventurous night crawler

Stay around for another day

Everlasting describes how much my heart bleeds when you are gone


	11. Destiny

Date: 6-15-1983

Scene: A hotel somewhere in Los Angelos

Special event: John's conception

Situation: A nude Kyle and Sarah are making love in the bed

Sarah (having an orgasm, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (exploring Sarah's anatomy): Your body is a wonderland

Sarah (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (getting off Sarah's body): Thats enough excitement for one day

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): OH MY GOD, you are such a good kisser. You are very good in bed and thats one of the reasons why I love you so much.

Kyle (with a smirk): Well thanks, baby

Sarah (falling asleep in Kyle's arms): Please never leave me

Kyle: I am going nowhere. We will be together forever.

Date: 6-16-1983

Place: The Factory

Situation: Kyle embraces death

(Bloodthirsty, A triple X chases after Sarah and Kyle throughout the factory. The cyborg's loaded gun spits out bullets just like dog food. One of the gun bullets hits Kyle's heart)

Kyle (losing consciousness, he falls down on his knees): I can't run anymore

Sarah (helping Kyle back onto his feet): ON your feet, soldier

Kyle (loosening Sarah's grip ): You have to carry on without me. I am dying, you need to let me go.

Sarah (crying as she holds Kyle): I need you to be in my life. Please don't leave me.

(Kyle tells Sarah "I love you" then he passes away. Sarah grabs hold of Kyle's gun and runs for her life)

Date: 10-3-1983

Place: Sarah's apartment

Situation:A psychic visits Sarah's apartment. The psychic is Sarah's 30 year old friend, Irene Renee Stanford. Sarah is five months pregnant with John at the time.

(The doorbell rings and Sarah answers the door. Joyfully, Irene embraces Sarah like a long lost sister. A sweat shirt hides Sarah's growing baby bump)

Sarah (ushering Irene into the apartment): Welcome to my world, IRS

Irene (taken aback): IRS?!

Sarah: I meant Irene Renee Stanford

Irene (laughing): OK

Sarah (emotional, she sits down at the table); My life has changed forever since Kyle's death. I miss him so much. Please forgive me if I appear out of my element.

Irene (joins Sarah at the table): Do you have a picture of your boyfriend?

Sarah (giving Irene a picture of Kyle): Yes

(Irene closes her eyes and crosses over to the other side)

Irene: Kyle is coming into full view now. He is wearing a military uniform.

Sarah (choked up): Kyle was apart of the United States army. He died in battle.

Irene: Kyle wants me to tell you don't cry for him. He died a hero and he is proud of it.

(Speechless, Sarah just drowns herself in grief. Her heart breaks knowing John will never know his father)

Irene (holding Sarah): Kyle says happy 18th birthday

Sarah (sniffling): Kyle remembered my birthday

Irene: February 28, 1984

Sarah: The baby is due on February 28, 1984

Irene (shocked): You are pregnant?!

Sarah (shows off her growing baby bump): I am five months pregnant with a baby boy. Kyle passed away before I could tell him about the pregnancy.

Irene (touching Sarah's stomach): Kyle suggests you name him John. His name is written in the stars.

(Sarah shows Irene a new picture. Its a picture of a seven year old girl this time around)

Irene (looking at the picture): Who is this girl in the picture?

Sarah (crying again): The girl in this picture is my best friend named Jayne. We were neighbors and childhood best friends. A car hit Jayne while she was riding her bike throughout the neighborhood in 1972. Eleven years have passed since her death. I want you to get in touch with Jayne for me.

(Irene closes her eyes and crosses over to the otherside)

Irene: Jayne is coming into full view now. She is dressed up like a princess.

Sarah: We used to play dress up all the time

Irene: Jayne wishes you could play dress up with you again

Sarah (laughing): Sure

Irene: Jayne forgives you for not saving her from that car

Sarah (choked up): Really?!

Irene: Jayne says you should move forward with your life. You should stop putting your life on hold for her.

Sarah (sobbing): Jayne, you are my best friend. How can I forget about you?

Irene: Jayne says she has been in contact with your son. She says John will become a legend someday.

Sarah (sniffling): So Jayne knows my son, John?

Irene: Jayne says she is watching over John for you. He claims she is his guardian angel.

Sarah (laughing): Cool

Date: 10-4-1983

Place: The cemetery-Kyle's grave site

Sarah (covers the tombstone in red rose petals): Rest in peace, my love

Kyle (whispers in Sarah's ears): I will never be completely gone from your mind

Sarah (startled): Reese..

Kyle (removes a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Never let me go

Sarah (kisses Kyle repeatedly): I love you...I love you...I love you

Kyle: I will always remember you this way, happy. You are such a breath of fresh air.

Sarah: How has the afterlife been treating you?

Kyle: Please don't worry about my fate. I have everything under control concerning that department. Time is on our side or may be not.

Sarah (touches her growing baby bump): I am five months pregnant. You are the baby's father. Our one night stand in that hotel room was the beginning of something special. I am planning to name our son John.

Kyle (excited): I know

Sarah (choked up): You are going to miss the birth and everything else

Kyle (excited and yet heartbroken): A new dawn is on the horizon. I wonder where do I fit in with this puzzle? I guess I'll never know for a lifetime has passed me by.

Sarah (crying): I know your spirit will always be with me. I still miss you though. Its not the same as having you in the flesh.

(Passionately, Kyle kisses Sarah goodbye. He walks back into the shadows and he is never seen again)


	12. Birth of a new dawn

Date: 1-18-1984

Place: Hospital recovery room

Situation: Sarah (17 ongoing 18) has been hospitalized for having both heartburn and high blood pressure. Irene Stanford (31) is kind enough to visit Sarah.

Irene (worried, she runs into the room): Sarah...

Sarah (coughing): Hello Irene..

Irene (sits down at Sarah's bedside): I am sorry that I couldn't come sooner. I was reuniting a wife with her dead husband.

Sarah (coughing): At least you are here right now

Irene (squeezes Sarah's hand): How serious is your condition?

Sarah (places a hand over her heart): I have been dealing with heartburn and high blood pressure. The doctor says my high blood pressure might be the onset of Preeclampsia.

Irene (shocked): Preeclampsia?!

Sarah: Preeclampsia is a condition characterized by high blood pressure and the presence of protein in the urine. Preeclampsia normally affects pregnant women.

Irene (crying): I am so sorry that you have go through your pregnancy alone

Sarah (choked up): Its ok, I have been getting used to it. I can take care of myself and the baby.

Irene (embracing Sarah): I will here for you one hundred percent

Sarah: I know how much you and your husband want to have a baby. I am keeping my baby.

Irene: I was never planning to steal John from you. You can keep him.

Sarah: I wonder whenever will you have your happy ending?

Irene: I visited a fortune teller yesterday. She said George and I would have a baby next year.

Sarah (doubtful): No way

Irene: Everything is possible with God

Sarah: Sure

Irene (praying over Sarah): I pray your body may be healed in the name of Jesus

Sarah (starts crying at the thought of Kyle): If God loved me then why did he let Kyle die?

Irene: May be God needed Kyle for special purpose

Sarah (hysterical): I don't believe you

Irene (massaging Sarah's shoulders): You need to calm down. Stress is not good for you or the baby.

Sarah (sobbing in Irene's arms): I miss Reese so much. I wish everything could go back to the way that things were before his death.

Date: 2-28-1984

Scene 1: Brazil-Cabin

(19 year old Kyle Reese wakes up and discovers the cabin is on fire. He assumes Cromartie set the cabin on fire. A pregnant Sarah (18 ongoing 19) lies sleeping beside him)

Kyle (hysterical): Sarah, please wake up

Sarah (yawning): Reese...

Kyle (getting out of bed): The cabin is on fire, we have to leave right now

Sarah: Kyle, my feet are very swollen. Can you please carry me out of the cabin?

Kyle (gathering Sarah up into his arms): Yes, sweetheart

(Kyle carries Sarah out of the cabin. His skin is nearly burnt all of the way. Cromartie awaits them bearing two fully loaded guns. He chases the young couple into the woods. Kyle runs in a different direction hoping to throw Cromartie off. Eventually, Cromartie can't catch up with Kyle and Sarah anymore)

Scene: The Jungle

Kyle (placing Sarah carefully down on the ground): You can now relax, girlie

Sarah (sitting against a tree stomp): I thank you for saving my life

Kyle (taking a seat beside Sarah): No problem, love

Sarah (looking down, she makes a surprising discovery): My dress is soaking wet. OH GOD, my water just broke.

Kyle (frightened): OH MY GOD

Sarah (struggling through a painful contraction, she screams and clings onto Kyle): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (checking Sarah's cervix): You are already fully dilated ten centimeters

Sarah (begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA...AHA

Kyle (preparing to catch the baby): Here comes our son

(Hours pass and the baby is still not delivered. Exhausted, Sarah knocks death's door)

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): Keep on pushing

Sarah (crying out in pain): I can't do this, its just too hard

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Keep on pushing, Sarah, John is almost here. It is your job to stay awake and remain here with me.

Sarah (losing consciousness, she closes her eyes): I love you and John

Kyle (hysterical): SARAH...

(Kyle notices a man riding on a horse drawn carriage heading in his direction)

Kyle (crying, he begs the man) : Please help me, my girlfriend has lost consciousness. She needs go to the hospital immediately.

Man: Alright

(The man helps Kyle put Sarah's lifeless body in the back of the carriage and travel to the hospital)

Scene: The hospital waiting area

Kyle (pacing back and forth, he begins praying): God, please save Sarah and our son

Doctor (approaching Kyle): Are you that man with the unconscious pregnant girlfriend?

Kyle (choked up): Yes

Doctor: My team and I performed an emergency Cesarean section on your girlfriend. You have a beautiful healthy baby son.

Kyle (still choked up): How is Sarah doing?

Doctor: Sarah is brain dead, therefore she remains in a coma

Kyle (crying): I thank you for your service

Doctor: You can see Sarah if you want to

Kyle (sobbing, he follows the doctor to Sarah's hospital room): I will see her

Scene: Sarah's hospital room

Kyle (sitting down at Sarah's bedside, he holds her hand in his): I love you for giving me John

(No response from Sarah)

Kyle: Your purpose is not done here on the earth. John needs a mother and I need a wife. We need you in our lives.

(There is still no response from Sarah. Heartbroken, Kyle cries realizing he has lost Sarah forever. He kisses her forehead then leaves the room. Sarah's ghost, John awaits Kyle in the nursery)

Scene: Sarah's reality

Place: Central America-The Jungle

Date: 2-28-1984

Scene: The Jungle

Situation: Sarah Connor gives birth to John

(During one stormy afternoon, a heavily pregnant teenage Sarah is hiking through the jungle. Unexpectedly, Sarah's water breaks catching her off guard. Extremely

painful, contractions are coming every five minutes. Sarah lays herself down at a nearby tree and develops an immediate urge to push. Kyle's spirit coaches Sarah

through the long difficult labor and birthing process. The birth itself takes a great toll on Sarah's body. Miraculously, Sarah delivers a very healthy baby boy whose

name is John. Glowing, John appears before Sarah just like the morning sunrise. Joyful, Sarah embraces motherhood with an open heart. Exhausted, she blacks out

all of a sudden. When Sarah wakes up, she finds herself in a hospital room. Bearing a bleeding heart, Irene is at her bedside as usual. Sarah longs for John and a

nurse brings him to her. Irene watches on in amazement as John drinks Sarah's breast milk. Irene looks forward to the day when she will have her own son or

daughter)


	13. Your silent cries for help

Date: 8-7-1985

City: Phoenix, Arizona

Place: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Irene gives birth to her son named Emmett who has Down Syndrome. Emmett turns out to be a stillborn.

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Push, Irene, push harder. I can almost see the baby's head.

Irene (crying, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

George (holding Irene): Just breathe

Irene (still screaming): AHA...AHA,...AHA

Doctor (holding up a dead silent baby boy): The baby is here, but he is not breathing. I'm sorry to say the baby is a stillborn.

(Heartbroken, Irene cries and George comforts his wife)

Scene: Hospital waiting room

(Somber, George approaches Sarah who is playing around with John)

Sarah (holding John): How is Irene? How is the baby?

George (emotional): Irene is fine, but we lost the baby

Sarah (choked up): How did the baby die?

George (crying): Emmett was a stillborn

Sarah (shocked): OH MY GOD

George (sobbing): I know it is very heartbreaking circumstance. Irene and I had wanted this baby for so long. Irene is quite vulnerable at the moment, but she needs someone to talk to.

Sarah: I'll talk to Irene

George (collapses into a chair): Thanks

Scene: Irene's recovery room

Sarah (holding John, she walks into the room): Hey

Irene (exhausted, she rests in the bed): Hey

Sarah (sitting down at Irene's bedside): How are you feeling?

Irene (crying): I lost my baby

Sarah (choked up): So I have heard

Irene (sobbing): Emmett had Down Syndrome, but I loved him anyway. He was such an angel. Now he is up in heaven with God.

Sarah (fighting back tears): We will overcome this circumstance together

Irene: You are young. You can probably have more children in the future.

Sarah (crying): John's birth took a great toll on my body. The doctor said I can't have any more children.

Irene (changing the subject): Sarah, John is just so cute. Can I please hold your son?

Sarah (places John in Irene's arms): Definitely

(John cooes making Sarah and Irene laugh)

Scene: Sarah's Flashback

Date: 10-5-1983-five months after Kyle's death

Scene: The Connors' house-the dining room

Situation: Sarah tells her family and Kyle's family about her pregnancy. She is five months pregnant with John.

18 year old Sarah: Mom and Dad, I have something really important to tell you

Lewis: Sarah, what is it?

Meredith: Honey, what is it?

Sarah (crying): I am pregnant with Kyle's baby

Lewis: What?

Meredith: What

Olivia: What?

Laura Reese: OH God, please help us

Derek Reese: What?

Luke Reese (to Sarah): How many months are you?

Sarah (sobbing): I discovered I was pregnant in June. I am currently five months pregnant.

Lewis: Sarah, you are too young to be a mother

Sarah: I know, Dad

Meredith: Are you planning to keep the baby?

Sarah: Yes, I am planning to keep the baby. Kyle is dead and long gone. I need a piece of him with me.

Lewis: I am very disappointed in you. I don't understand why you decided to wait this long to tell us about your pregnancy.

Sarah: I kept my pregnancy a secret because I feared your reaction. You can be a part of the baby's life if you want to.

Luke: I wonder if it is possible for my grandchild to have a disability.

(Sarah finds Luke's comments to be very offensive. Crying, Sarah runs upstairs to her bedroom until her heart stops bleeding. She longs for Kyle, therefore she visits the cemetery)

Scene: Reality

Date: 10-5-1987

Scene: Manhattan, New York-Diner-Boss' office

22 year old Sarah (walking through the door): Someone said you wanted to see me

Boss: Please sit down in the chair

Sarah (sitting down in the chair): OK

Boss: The business is suffering. I have been laying off people one by one. I will have to let you go from the diner.

Sarah: You can't fired me. I am a hard worker. I need this job. I am a single mother. I have a child. I've got bills to pay.

Boss: I am sorry, but it is what it is

(Angry, Sarah slams the door behind her)

Scene: Daycare center

Caregiver (to John): John, your mom is here to take you home.

(3 year old John stops playing with toys to greet Sarah)

John (running into Sarah's arms): Mommy..

Sarah (smiling): Hello, my little buddy

Caregiver: John was a good little boy today. He didn't cause any problems.

Sarah (choked up): Thats my boy

Caregiver: You appear deeply troubled. Its unusual to pick up John this early. Are you feeling alright?

Sarah (still choked up): I am fine. I thank you for your service.

(Sarah and John wave goodbye to the kindhearted caregiver then begin the long walk home. They live in an apartment)

(Undying, flames consume the apartment complex. Restless, firefighters fight with the flames. Frightened, confused and shock, residents stand watching their possessions burn up. A dark shadowy ghostly figure stands in the distance holding a gun. Sarah recognizes this half man and machine to be Cromartie. She assumes he must of set the building on fire. Sarah grabs hold of John and runs to a nearby safe place, a halfway house)

Date: 12-20-1990-three years later after the house fire

(Sarah (25) and John (6) are still poor and homeless. They spend the night on the streets of Brooklyn. Its bitter cold in the ghetto where Sarah has been violated several times. A cardboard box serves as shelter for them. There are a few people that are kind enough to give them money and food)

John (coughing): I am sick

Sarah (checking John's temperature): You're burning up, thats not good

John (coughing): I need a doctor

Sarah (thinking): I don't have any health insurance

(John coughs up blood in which puts Sarah in heroic mode. She takes John to a nearby hospital and the doctors treat him.

Year: 1994

Scene: The Police Station-Interrogation room

Police Officer(giving twenty nine year old Sarah a pencil and paper): Connor, I need you to draw a picture

Sarah: About what?

Police Officer: What you saw at the crime scene?

Sarah(lying): I don't remember what I saw

Police officer: I don't believe you

Sarah: You won't believe me even if I told you the truth

Police Officer: I will believe you, trust me

Sarah(preparing to draw the picture): Alright

Police Officer(impatient): Please hurry up, I don't have all day

Sarah(presenting the officer with a picture of a robot): I saw a robot

Police officer(yelling): Ms. Connor, robots do not exist. You are a very crazy woman for believing in them.

Sarah(angry): You wanted the truth, remember?

Police officer(putting handcuffs on Sarah): You are going to the Pasadena mental hospital

Sarah(becoming sad at the thought of losing John): What will happen to my child?

Police Officer: John will be put into foster care

Year: 1997-three years later

City: Pasadena, California

Scene: The Pasadena Mental hospital-Conference room

Attorney(giving thirty two year old Sarah Connor parental termination papers): It will be wise for you to give up your parental rights.

Sarah: But I love John

Attorney: You have been out of his life for three years. John is thirteen years old now. I bet he is very happy to be living with his adoptive parents.

Sarah: Thats a lie, I don't believe you

Attorney: He doesn't love you anymore so get used to it

Sarah(heartbroken, she starts signing off on the termination papers): You are right

Attorney(gathering up the papers): You are in no condition to raise John. You are making the right decision and hurting nobody in the process.

Sarah(crying, she runs out of the room): I am a bad mother

(While Sarah cries herself to sleep in her cell, John rescue her and the rest is history)

Date: 9-11-2004

City: Albuquerque, New Mexico

Scene: The hospital

Situation: Thirty nine year old Sarah Connor has a mammogram

Doctor(examining Sarah's breasts): There are several cancerous lumps on your breast

Sarah(worried): Do I have breast cancer?

Doctor: Yes

Sarah(crying as she puts back on her shirt): I don't know what I am going to do

Doctor: Sarah, you may have to undergo chemotherapy

Sarah: Will the chemotherapy be able to get rid of the cancer?

Doctor: Yes

Sarah(emotional, she walks out of the doctors' office): I thank you for your help

Scene 2: The waiting room

(Heavyhearted, Sarah approaches John (20) in the waiting room)

Sarah: We can go home now

John: How was your check up?

Sarah(choked up): I am fine

John: I don't understand why you are emotional if your check up went well?

Sarah(pulling John into a group hug): I love you

John: Mom, I love you too

Sarah(blurts out by accident): I have breast cancer

John(shocked): What?

Sarah: Please don't worry, I will live a long life. I will win my battle against cancer, this is my promise to you.

Date: 9/13/2004

Scene: The hospital-Chemotherapy

Sarah(sick, she laying down in a bed): John..

John (rushing to Sarah's bedside): Yes

Sarah(holding pieces of her hair in her hands): I am growing bald

John (choked up): I love you with hair or no hair at all

Nurse: Sarah, you are beautiful inside out

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Nurse: Heroic, you are truly an inspiration to me.

Sarah(becoming nauseous): I have to throw up

Nurse(giving Sarah a bucket): You can vomit in this bucket

(Sarah vomits in the bucket bringing tears to John's eyes)

John(giving Sarah a can of Sprite soda to drink): You can drink this

Sarah(taking a sip of her drink): I wonder how long I will continue to be in pain

John(crying): I wish we can trade places

Sarah(squeezing John's hand): I will kick cancer's butt, this is my promise to you

John(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Date: 12-14-2005

Scene: Sarah's hospital room

Situation: Forty year old Sarah Connor is dying from breast cancer. John is just only 21 years old at the time.

(Dying, Sarah rests in a bed barely clinging onto life. John walks into the room carrying a bouquet of roses)

Sarah (coughing): Hello Love

John (giving Sarah the roses): These roses are for you

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

John (putting the roses in a vase): No problem, mom

Sarah (looking toward the window): A storm is coming, I won't be here long.

John (sitting down at Sarah's bedside, he takes her hand in his hand): What did the doctor say about your health?

Sarah (choked up): The cancer has spread throughout my body. I have reached a point of no return.

John (choked up, he begs Sarah): I need you, please don't die on me.

Sarah (squeezing John's hand): I am not strong enough to stop skynet. It is your destiny to be mankind's savior.

John (crying): I refuse to believe you will never get better. You are more than your present circumstance. I will never let you go for as long as you keep holding onto me.

Sarah (crying): Breast Cancer, this is my fate. I can't change my fate because I was born with it. I have learned to accept my fate along with its consequences.

John (hopeful): If you can't change your fate then I will have to save you

Sarah: How so?

John: I will build a time machine

Sarah (giving John a picture of herself): If you ever come across a man named Kyle Reese, please give this picture to him. May be my past present self can have a

second chance at life and love.

John (putting the picture in his coat pocket): Your wish is my command, mom

Sarah (slowly slipping away, she confesses in between sobs): I love you, John, I am very proud of you  
John (sobbing, he embraces Sarah): I love you too

(Sarah's heart stops beating on the heart monitor and she passes away peacefully. Heartbroken, John mourns over the death of his mother.)

Date: 12-14-2005

Place: Hospital Room

Situation:Sarah's dream- Kyle comes to take his beloved heroine home.

Sarah (crying out for Kyle): Reese..

Kyle (lays down beside Sarah on the bed): Hello, beautiful angel. Here I am at your service.

Sarah (begging Kyle): Please take this affliction, breast cancer away from me.

Kyle (listening to the heart monitor): You have a little life left in you yet. I take pleasure in hearing your heartbeat. Your heartbeat gives me a different outlook on life. I wish I had a heartbeat instead of a tombstone. Once you are dead, you can never come back to life. Are you sure you want to give up living for me?

Sarah (wrapping her arms around Kyle): You are my life. You are my everything. You are a love worth dying for. I have spent too many days and years being alone. I long to be dead like you. We belong together forever, this is our fate.

Kyle: You are slowly making things new again

Sarah (hyperventilating): The tables have turned around this time. Now I am the one that is dying. How does it feel watching your beloved die?

Kyle (taking Sarah off life support): You are never invincible to me. I can carry you home if you want me to.

Sarah (closing her eyes): I trust you with my life. I feel at home right here in your arms.

Date: 12-14-2027-22 years later

Scene: John's reality fantasy

Situation: Sarah's spirit visits a 43 year old John Connor in a dream

(John wakes up in the morning to find Sarah sitting down at his bedside)

John (shocked): Mom..

Sarah (stroking John's hair): I love you

John (wearing his pajamas, John gets out of bed to do stretches): How may I help you today? What is on your heart to share with me?

Sarah (staring out of John's bedroom window): How has life been treating you since I have been gone?

John (emotional, he reaches out to touch Sarah): I miss you so much it hurts to breathe sometimes. I have you now and nothing else matters.

Sarah (with tears in her eyes, she faces John): I know you took my death really hard and I have missed you as well. I won't be able to rest in peace until you find peace of mind. Only time will tell how long your loneliness, oppression and depression can last. Life is just too short for you to be lazy and just waste away. A friend in need is a friend in deed, a seed of hope within your heart. I bet there is someone somewhere in the world longing to be your friend or lover. If not, you need to step away from your comfort zone and be friendly. You need to stop putting your life on hold for me. I hate being the main reason why you can never move forward with your life. You shouldn't let me stand in your way everyday. You deserve to be happy even if it means forgetting about me. I liberate you in the name of love, grace and justice.

John (on the brink of crying again): I understand you and I feel you

(Sarah kisses and hugs John then she disappears)


	14. Eerie

Time Period: Between the years 1999 and 2007-2009

Sarah's p.o.v

Doomsday

Realm of darkness

Empty ghost towns

A brutal sudden awakening for the innocence

Miscarried justice

Endless racial discrimination

Misery business

Our solemn ungodly hour

Random acts of violence puts fear inside of us

You are gone, but unforgotten

Date: 5-20-1988

Place: Harvard-football stadium

Situation: Sarah's college graduation  
(It is a very beautiful day in Boston. The heat is making Sarah (22 ongoing 23)to sweat in her cap and gown)

Announcer(calling out Sarah's name): Sarah Jeanne Connor

(Emotional, Sarah walks across the stage to receive her diploma. The crowd goes wild with excitement)

Principal(shaking Sarah's hand): Congratulations, Ms. Connor

Sarah (smiling as she receives her diploma): Thanks

Principal: You are going to change the world someday

Sarah (laughing as she walks off the stage): I know

(Kyle Reese (25) shouts out Sarah's name from the bletchers. Sarah waves back to Kyle as she takes her seat)

(Toward the end of the graduation ceremony, all of the students stand up and throw their caps into the air. Joyful, people run out onto the football field to embrace the

graduates and to take pictures. Overcome with emotion, Sarah can't stop crying even in the presence of Kyle. Kyle tries his best to cheer up Sarah. He gets down on

one knee and presents her with a diamond ring. Sarah says yes to Kyle's marriage proposal)

Date: 6-19-1989

Place: Church Sanctuary

Situation: Sarah (22) and Kyle (25) are getting married

Minister: Kyle Lucky Reese, do you take Sarah Connor as your wife?

Kyle: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Sarah with all of your being until death do us part?

Kyle (placing a ring on Sarah's hand): I do

Minister: Sarah Jeanne Connor, do you take Kyle Reese as your husband?

Sarah: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Kyle with all of your being until death do us part?

Sarah (placing a ring on Kyle's hand): I do

Minister: Kyle, you may now kiss your beautiful bride

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (whispering to Kyle): I am yours to have and to hold forever

Minister(to the congregation): Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mister and Mrs. Reese

(Ecstatic, the congregation claps and then embrace the newlyweds)

Date: 10-28-1989

Scene: The Morning-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Tired, Kyle rests in the bed while Sarah is in the bathroom urinating)

Sarah (crying, she screams from the bathroom): KYLE!

Kyle (worried, he runs into the bathroom): Yes, what is your problem?

Sarah (shows Kyle some blood clots in the toilet): I urinated and blood clots came out of my body

Kyle(choked up): it isn't normal for pregnant women to have blood clots

Sarah (putting the blood clots in a plastic bag): I need to go to the hospital right now

Scene 2: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Sarah (giving the doctor the bag containing the blood clots): Blood clots came out of my body when I urinated in the toilet this morning. I am only just eight weeks pregnant.

Obgyn(looking into the bag): I see

Kyle (anxious): So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(placing a fetal monitor on Sarah's stomach): I don't know,but let me check

Sarah (praying): OH GOD, please save my baby  
Kyle (assuring Joan): Our baby is alive

Obgyn(showing Sarah and Kyle an image of the baby): I can see the fetus and its body is not moving. No fetal heartbeat can be located on the ultrasound. Your daughter died as the result of a miscarriage.

Sarah (heartbroken, she sobs): I miss my baby

Kyle (devastated): No!

Obgyn(giving Sarah some pills): The baby needs to be delivered in order for you to feel better. These pills will be able increase your contractions. Your labor should start either tomorrow or the next few days.

Sarah (sniffling): OK

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 10-29-1989

Scene: Kyle and Sarah's bathroom-the bathtub

Situation: Sarah is in labor and it is Kyle's job to deliver the child in the bathtub.

Sarah (entering the final stages of labor, she cries out in pain): is it time for me to push yet?

Kyle (checking Sarah's cervix): You are fully dilated so you can start pushing right now

Sarah (struggling with an extremely painful contraction, she screams and begins pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (holding a tiny dead baby girl in his arms): The baby is finally here

Sarah (exhausted from pushing): Its so tiny and yet beautiful

Kyle (puts the fetus in a shoe box): Rest in peace, my angel

Sarah (sobbing): We should bury the baby in the back yard

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (sniffling): I love you too

Date: 3/29/1990  
Place: The Front Yard

(Distraught, Sarah is sitting in the swing set when Kyle approaches her)

Kyle(touching Sarah's cheek): You look troubled, what is on your mind?

Sarah(choked up): I am not pregnant  
Kyle(let down): So we are not going to have a huge family after all

Sarah(crying): I can see the disappointment in your eyes. I know how much you wanted to have a big family. It is all of my fault for killing your dreams because I am barren.

Kyle(hopeful): It will be fun if we try one more time. I am sure we will have a baby one of these days.

Sarah(doubtful): What if I let you down again?

Kyle(kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Date: 4/1/1990

Scene: The bathroom

Action: Anxious, Kyle paces outside of the bathroom door waiting for Sarah's pregnancy test results

Sarah(crying, she exits the bathroom): I am not pregnant

Kyle(crying, he embraces Sarah): I will always love you even if we don't have a big family

Sarah(sniffling): I told you a lie

Kyle(confused): I don't understand

Sarah(showing Kyle the positive pregnancy test): I am pregnant

Kyle: Is this an April Fool's joke?

Sarah(smiling): No

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 12-20-1990

Situation: Sarah gives birth to Cameron

Doctor (checking Sarah's cervix): Sarah, you are fully dilated ten centimeters.

Sarah (developing an urge to push): I have to push. The baby is coming right now.

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): So push

(Sarah begins pushing and Kyle coaches her through each new contraction. Everything appears going great until a complication arises)

Doctor: Sarah, please stop pushing

Sarah (worried): Why?

Kyle (worried): Doctor, is the baby in distress?

Doctor (trying to untie the umbilical cord around the baby's neck): The umbilical cord is tied around the baby's neck

Sarah (crying into Kyle's arms): I am afraid we might lose Cameron

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): Cameron will not die

Doctor: Sarah, I have untied the cord around the baby's neck. You can finish birthing the baby.

Sarah (in the mist of pushing again): OK

(Silently, Cameron enters the world bearing a deep blue outer appearance. Doctor and his team of nurses perform CPR on Cameron. Sadly, the baby dies breaking the hearts of her parents)

Date June 16, 1992.

Time of day: Morning

Scene: Kyle's truck-on the way to the park

Sarah (nauseous, she demands): Please stop the car right now!

Kyle: Why?

Sarah (fighting back the urge to vomit): I have to vomit

(Kyle parks the truck on the side of the road. Sarah relieves herself on the ground)

Kyle (helps Sarah back into the truck): Its morning and you are sick. Morning sickness is a symptom of pregnancy. Are you pregnant?

Sarah (coughing): No. Its just motion sickness.

Scene: Back on the road

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): How are you feeling?

Sarah (drinking a bottle of water): I feel refreshed

Kyle: I am looking forward to our picnic in the park

Sarah (looking outside the window): I won't regret a second

Place: The Park Picnic

Kyle (observing other families): I wish I had a big family

Sarah (eating food): I have a huge appetite today. It is as if I am eating for two.

Kyle (curious): Are you with child?

Sarah (offers Kyle a wrapped gift): This gift is for you

(Excited, Kyle tears off the gift wrapping. He holds up a shirt)

Kyle (reading the shirt): I am a dad to be

Sarah (touching her stomach): I am pregnant

Kyle (kisses Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (puts on the shirt): I am never ever taking off this shirt

Sarah: We might have a big family after all

Date: 2-28-1992  
Scene 1: Hospital Delivery Room

Sarah(26 ongoing 27) screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(28 ongoing 29) choked up, he squeezes Sarah's hand): I love you so much

Sarah(still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(still choked up): You can do this, Sarah, I have a lot of faith in you.

Sarah(crying out in pain, she begs anyone): I am in a lot of pain, please make it stop.

Obgyn(checking the baby's heartbeat): The baby's heartbeat is going down

Sarah(panicky): So what?

Kyle(worried): So what?

Obgyn: A caesarean section needs to happen

Sarah: Will my son be alright?

Obgyn: Your son will be alright if he is delivered by a caesarean section

Kyle(holding Sarah): Don't worry, Sarah, I am here

Scene 2: Hospital Emergency Room-Caesarean Section

Kyle(to Sarah): How are you holding up, my love?

Sarah(choked up): I am scared

Kyle(assuring Sarah): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

Sarah(fearful, she starts crying): I will never be able to live with myself if John doesn't make it. All that I am asking is for my son to be born healthy and strong.

Kyle(comforting Sarah): John will be alright, trust me

Obgyn(cleaning up John): John is here, he is finally here

(The sound of John crying makes Sarah and Kyle cry. Kyle and Sarah treasure this precious moment in their hearts.)

Date: 5-5-1995  
Scene: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Naked, Sarah and Kyle are laying in the bed)

Kyle (tickling Sarah): You are irresistible and irreplaceable

Sarah (amused): Please stop it, please stop tickling me

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): Sarah, you are beautiful even without make up

Sarah (laughing): Thanks

Kyle (touching Sarah's scars): You have sacrificed so much for me and I love you for it.

Sarah (removing Kyle's hands off her body): Please don't touch my scars

Kyle (with a smirk): Why not?

Sarah (choked up): I am not my past. My scars are not beautiful. You should focus on my beauty instead of them.

Kyle (kissing Sarah's scars one by one): I love you

Sarah: Which scar of mine is your favorite?

Kyle (touching the cesarean incision): My favorite is this one, the cesarean incision. I remember you underwent an emergency c-section when you were pregnant with John. Thankfully, you and him survived the surgical procedure those many years ago.

Sarah (choked up): I know, its a miracle.

Kyle (getting out of the bed to get dressed): You have brought sunshine into my life. I can't imagine myself loving someone else. I am so attached to you that I can't let go. I have chosen to love you and only you until the day I die.

Sarah (getting out of bed to get dressed): The feeling is mutual

Kyle (leaving the room): I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast

Sarah (laughing as she makes up the bed): OK

Scene: The dining room-Breakfast Time

Three year old John (eating his food): Mommy, these pancakes are really good

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

John: Mom, you should become the next Martha Stewart or Rachel Ray

Sarah: I don't know about that

Kyle: Did you use the box ingredients to make the pancakes?

Sarah: I don't have a recipe. I made the pancakes out of love.

Kyle (feeling unwell): I think I might vomit because something is wrong with the pancakes.

Sarah (doubtful): I don't believe you

Kyle: Sarah, I am just playing around with you.

Sarah: OK, whatever

Kyle (embracing Sarah): May be this hug will make you feel better

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Sarah (whispering into Kyle's ear): Its about time we give John a playmate

Kyle (whispering): We can try after I get home from work

Date: 7-7-1997

Situation: Sarah discovers she can't get pregnant due to poor egg quality

Scene: Doctor's office

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Lately, My husband and I have been trying for a baby. I wonder why I haven't been able to conceive a child?

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Sarah, you can't get pregnant due to poor egg quality. This means your eggs are damaged or have chromosomal can't sustain a pregnancy. The quality of your eggs declines with age. You and Kyle can do IVF, use donor eggs and embryos or adoption.

Sarah (choked up): I thank you for your advice. We will think over the three options.

Kyle (emotional, he escorts Sarah out of the doctor's office): Lets go home

(Once outside in the hallway, Sarah has an emotional breakdown before Kyle)

Sarah (sobbing): Did you hear what the doctor said? Its all my fault that we can't have another baby. You want a child but I can't give you a son or a daughter. This is such a shame, I only have myself to blame. You probably think that I am worthless. I know how much you wanted a big family. You will be much more better off without me.

Kyle (pulling Sarah into a tight embrace): You are not worthless because you are loved. My life would be incomplete without you. I love you just the way you are. I thank you for giving me John. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you and John.

Scene: After the hospital-Home-bedroom  
(Sarah buries herself underneath the floral bedsheets and covers. Tears flow out of Sarah's body as easily as bloodshed. These waterfalls, raindrops comfort her broken heart. She mourns for what could've should've would've been. She longs for something that she can never have,  
a baby. Kyle pulls back the bed covers and discovers Sarah in disarray)

Kyle (concerned): Your heart is broken. Why are you crying, love?

Sarah (sniffling): I am fine

Kyle: No, you are not fine

Sarah (crying): I have endometriosis. The doctor just called me.

Kyle: What is endometriosis?

Sarah (sobbing): Endometriosis is a condition that occurs when the tissue found in the uterine lining grows outside my uterus usually in the abdominal pelvic cavity. I can't have anymore children due to endometriosis.

Kyle (choked up): I love you, always have and always will

Sarah (sniffling): Even if I can't have anymore children?

Kyle (taking Sarah's hand in his hand): Definitely

Sarah (smiling at the thought): Hope does exist after all

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Date: 2-28-1998  
Scene 1: The cemetery-Baby Cameron's grave site

Kyle (reading the tombstone inscription): Here lies Cameron Angel Reese February 28, 1984-February 28, 1984

Sarah (crying in Kyle's arms): I wish our daughter was here with us. She would've loved us.

Kyle: Cameron is having a birthday party in heaven

Sarah (looking up at the sky): I will join her soon. The doctor says I only have eleven months left to live. Everything will end for us in December.

Kyle (emotional, he re tightens the pink scarf covering Sarah's bald head): You are going nowhere. You will beat this thing, breast cancer.

Sarah (changing the subject): John celebrates his sixth birthday today. We have a party to attend to. We must not keep the birthday boy waiting.

(Hand in hand, Kyle escorts Sarah to the car. The road of life leads them to tell John about his dead sister)

Date: 3-3-2003

Scene: The Reese's house-The Front Yard

(Distraught, Sarah is sitting in the swing set when Kyle approaches her)

Kyle: The army wants me and I have to answer the call of duty

Sarah(choked up): When are you leaving?

Kyle(choked up): I am leaving for Afghanistan in about four days

Sarah(crying, she embraces Kyle): I don't know how I will be able to survive without you.

Kyle(touching Sarah's cheek): You can write letters to me. John will keep you company.

Sarah (emotional): I won't rest in peace until you come back home

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): I will always find you

Sarah (sobbing over the thought): What if you die?

Kyle: I won't die, this is my promise to you. I will come back home and we will be a family again.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (kissing Sarah's forehead): I love you

Scene 1: The airport

John(ll, he cries as he runs into Kyle's arms): Daddy..

Kyle(hugging Kitty): Hello, my little buddy

Sarah(using a camera to capture the tenderhearted moment): Please smile and say cheese

(Obediently, Kyle and John smile then say cheese. Their happiness makes Sarah cry)

Kyle (checking his watch): I have to go right now

Sarah (emotional, she kisses Kyle): I love you

Kyle (emotional): I love you too

(Emotional, Kyle embraces John and then gets unto his airplane)

Date: 5-3-2003

Place : The Zoo

John (chanting as she walks pass the cages of various animals): Lions, tigers, and bears, oh my

Sarah(pulling John close to her body): Please stay as close to me as much as possible, little one

John: I want to comeback as an animal after I die

Sarah (laughing cool)

John: Mommy, I know several kids whose fathers are in the army. Their fathers never came back home. Some of my friends desire to follow in their fathers' footsteps. IS it possible for me to die young just like daddy?

Sarah(choked up): You are going to be around for quite a very long time, trust me. The word death shouldn't be apart of your vocabulary. Sometimes you can be quite a hand full, but I do enjoy being your mother.

Date: 11-17-2003

Scene: The Connors' house

(The door bell rings and Sarah answers the door. An army officer is standing outside on the porch)

Sarah: Hello

Army Officer: Are you ?

Sarah: Yes

Army Officer: I have came here to inform you that your husband has died. A car bomb took Kyle out of this world, but he died a hero.

Sarah(choked up): I thank you for the update

Army Officer(leaving the porch): I am sorry for your loss

(Sarah closes the door and falls to her knees crying)

John(helping Sarah off the ground): Mom, what is the matter with you?

Sarah(crying, she stutters): Your dad is dead

John (shocked, he is on the verge of tears): No way

Date: 11-23-2003

Scene 3: The cemetery-Kyle's funeral-The Burial

Pastor: Death is the beginning of our lives in heaven

John (crying, she clings onto Sarah): Mommy, I miss daddy

Sarah (wiping a tear from Kitty's face): Daddy is watching over you from heaven

John (sobbing): But still I want him with me

Sarah (crying, she looks up at the sky): Carry on, my beloved angel

Date: 7-24-2027

Event: Cameron's built day

Place: The Laboratory

Cameron (opening her eyes): Hello

John (jumping for joy): Its ALIVE

Cameron: Who am I? Who are you?

John: I am your creator. You are my baby. Cameron, thats your name.

Cameron (moving her arms and legs): I am your baby?!

John (kissing Cameron): I love you

Cameron (smiling): I love you too

John: We belong together, this is our fate.

Cameron (looking at a picture of John's dead sister hanging on the wall): Whose baby is this?

John: I never met my sister because she died at birth. You are my sister's ghost. You have breathed life back into an old pipe dream of mine.

Cameron: I'll never let you down

(John escorts Cameron outside where they encounter the Reese brothers playing catch. Kyle is 24 while Derek is 32)


	15. Starlight

Date: Friday 4-10-2009

Place: Zeira Corp-The Basement

John (standing in the time bible): He's got her chip, he's got her

Sarah (stepping out of the bubble): John, we can't ...

John (pleading): MOM..

Sarah: I'll stop it

(The time portal containing John and Catherine Weaver disappears. Sarah fades to black before John's eyes)

Date: Friday 4-10-2027

(Naked and cold, John and Catherine arrive in the year 2027)

John (looking around for Cameron's body): Where is Cameron? Where is her body?

Catherine: It doesn't go through

(John finds a coat laying down on the ground and puts it on. Cameron is already fully dressed)

Scene: The Present time-Zeira Corp

Sarah (crying): John..

James: If you miss him so much, why didn't you chase after him?

Sarah (sniffling): I had to set him free

James: So what is your game plan?

Sarah (checking her watch): It is five o'clock so Savannah must be ready to be picked up from gymnastics class

James (looking at Cameron's body): What are we going to do with Cameron's body

Sarah (carrying Cameron out the basement): We are going to burn the body

James (following Sarah out of the basement): What if robots try to murder us?

Sarah (yelling): Just follow my lead and we won't have any problems, ok?

James: Alright, I trust you

Scene: The Future

(Catherine and John hear footsteps walking toward them)

Fuller (shouting in the distance): Got one! Got one!

John: Please I'm not metal

Fuller: Don't move. Don't move.

John: Please. I swear, I'm not..

Fuller: cause I'll blast you.

Thirty two year old Derek Reese: Stand down

John: Derek...

Derek: Yeah

John: John...John Connor

Derek (turning to his friends): Anybody know the name John Connor?

Men and Fuller: No

Derek (to John): Hmm! You know what? You are gonna be famous. My brother is back, you are wearing his coat.

Scene: The Present Time-Savannah's gymnastics studio

Savannah (getting into the jeep): Hello, Ms. Sarah and Mr. Ellison

Sarah: Hello, Savannah

James: Hello, Savannah

Savannah (worried): Where is my mommy? She was suppose to pick me up from gymnastics class today.

Sarah (driving the jeep out of the parking lot): Your mom decided to go on a business trip the last minute. She left Mr. Ellison and me in charge of you until she returns back home.

Savannah (with hesitance): Well...ok

James: Don't worry, Savannah, you are in good hands

Scene: The Future

(John turns around and sees twenty four year old Kyle Reese walking toward him. Nineteen year old Allison Young and her dog follow closely behind Kyle. Allison bends down to stroke her dog's fur and John locks eyes with hers)

Kyle (studying John): You look very familiar

John: I can say the same thing about you

Kyle (looking at his coat on John): You are wearing my coat

John (beginning to take off the coat): I apologize for wearing your coat, I don't have any clothes of my own to wear.

Kyle: You can wear my coat, I don't need it anyway.

John (pulling the coat tighter around his body): Thanks

Kyle (with a smirk): No problem

Scene: The Present Time-The highway

James: Sarah, where are we going?

Sarah: We are going to Mexico

Savannah (complaining): I am hungry

Sarah: I guess we will have to stop somewhere to get something to eat then

Savannah (staring at Cameron's corpse): What happened to Cameron?

Sarah: Its complicated

Savannah: I don't understand why things in life always have to be so hard and complicated?

James: Savannah, I agree with you

Sarah (looking in her rear view mirror): I don't understand why this son of a bitch keeps riding on my ass

James: I never knew the great Sarah Connor could have road rage. Sarah, please watch your language because there is a child in the car.

Sarah (giving James a loaded gun): A robot is following closely behind us. You can use my gun to kill him.

James (fearful, he refuses the gun): I am a man of faith, I am a lover and not a fighter

Sarah (yelling, she gives the gun back to James): Just listen to me and I won't kill you

James (shooting at the robot, he yells): DIE! DIE! DIE!

Savannah (screaming in response to gunshots): AHA..AHA..AHA

(The robot's car blows up in flames and everyone takes in a big sigh of relief)

Scene: The Future

(Allison's dog approaches John and he bends down to stroke the dog's fur)

John (stroking the dog's fur): Hello, my friend

Allison (amused): My dog surely does like you

John: What is his or her name?

Allison (emotional): I named her Jodie in memory of a deceased friend. Kyle gave me Jodie as a birthday gift a long time ago. Recently, I have been suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jodie, Derek, Kyle and Riley Dawson have been my support system throughout the whole entire ordeal.

Kyle (kissing Allison): I love you

Allison (kissing Kyle): I love you too

John (shocked and confused): My dad is suppose to be in love with my mom

Kyle (curious): John, who are your parents?

John (choked up): Sarah Connor is my mother and you are my father. I sent you back to protect my mother from the machines in 1983. Apparently, you had sex with her and thats how she ended up pregnant.

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): OH GOD, you are my son and I am your father

John (catching Kyle before he falls on the ground): Hello, Dad

Kyle (gaining his composure, he embraces John): I love you, son

Catherine (walking out of the shadows): Hello..

Derek (pointing his gun at Catherine): Metal?

John (defending Catherine): Please don't kill the woman, Derek, she is with me

Catherine (giving John Cameron's chip): Here is Cameron's chip, John

John: Catherine, where in the world did you find Cameron's chip?

Catherine: I found Cameron's chip in a gold mine

John (walking toward the time portal): So I guess we can go back home then

Kyle: John, I miss Sarah so please take me back to her

John (to Derek and Allison): Are you two coming with Kyle, Catherine and me?

Derek: I have to protect Kyle, its my job. John, you can count me in.

Allison (cries in Kyle's arms): I love you and I am going to miss you so much

Kyle (emotional, he kisses Allison): I love you

Allison (chasing her dog into the shadows): Jodie, where do you think you are going?

(Another girl's footsteps and laughter can be heard along with Allison's big loud mouth. Kyle assumes that Allison has run into her best friend who is Riley Dawson. He begins turning his attention elsewhere meaning Sarah Connor. Naked and cold, the Connor Reese Weaver Clan arrive in present day Los Angelos. They bully a group of young people into giving their clothes and money. Hungry, the gang then visits a local diner where they reunite with Sarah, James and Savannah. Sarah and Kyle fall deeply madly in love with each other all over again. John doesn't have any time to eat lunch because he is busy with fixing Cameron. A newly restored Cameron awakes from her coma refreshed and in her right mind.)

Scene: The Restaurant

Situation: Sarah and Kyle cross paths on their way to the bathroom

Sarah (shocked): Reese, you are not dead.

Kyle (removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Hello, pretty green eyes. I traveled back in time for you, Sarah. I love you, always have and always will.

Sarah (choked up): I miss you, please comeback to me

Kyle (passionately kissing Sarah): Can you feel my love for you in this kiss?

Sarah (smiling): Yes

Kyle: We have some serious catching up to do. Do you know what I mean?

Sarah (hand in hand, she escorts Kyle into the ladies' restroom): I can't help falling in love with you.

Kyle (looking around the restroom for any other women): Thank God, nobody is in here except for us

Sarah (ushering Kyle into an empty bathroom stall): Now that I finally have you, I will never let you go.

Kyle (reaching for Sarah's lips, he begs): Kiss me! Kiss me! Kiss me!

Sarah (passionately kissing Kyle): I love you

Kyle (Undressing himself, he seduces Sarah): I am in the mood for sex. How about you?

Sarah (undressing herself): I have waited all of my life for you, babe.

Kyle (forcing himself onto Sarah's body): Please stop talking, just kiss me.

Sarah (screaming from having orgies): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (repeatedly kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (thriving in ecstasy): You are my Heaven on Earth, beautiful blue eyes.

Kyle (thriving in ecstasy): Please don't stop kissing me, my heart desires for more of you.

Sarah (smiling at the thought): By the way that things are going, we might make a baby.

Kyle (Laughing as he puts back on his clothes): Maybe, baby

Sarah (putting back on her clothes): Never say Never

Kyle (exiting the bathroom stall): Sarah, I enjoyed our little make out session. I wonder do you want to be my girlfriend?

Sarah (clinging onto Kyle very tightly): Yes, I will be your girlfriend

(Quickly, Kyle and Sarah wash their hands in the sink and then exit the bathroom)


	16. Twister

Theme: Sarah discovers she has cancer and she is pregnant on April 14, 2009

Scene 1:Connor's house-Kyle discovers a very ill Sarah vomiting in the toilet in the bathroom

Kyle(panicky): Sarah...Sarah..Sarah

Sarah(coughing): Kyle, what?

Kyle(touching Sarah's forehead): You are burning up so you must have a fever

Sarah(touching her stomach): Kyle, I need to go to the hospital because I don't feel too good

(Sarah then faints and Kyle carries her lifeless body to his truck. Crying, Kyle drives Sarah to the hospital)

* * *

Scene 2: The Hospital Lobby

Kyle (carrying Sarah through the door): HELP! MY GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS!

Doctor (helping Sarah onto a stretcher): Don't worry, mister, we will take care of your girlfriend

Kyle (crying, he kisses Sarah's forehead): I love you

Nurse (pulling Sarah's stretcher away from Kyle): Your girlfriend is ours from this point on. Please be patient and wait in the lobby.

Kyle (looking for an empty chair in the lobby): Alright

(Ten Minutes later the doctor approaches Kyle bearing heartbreaking bad news)

Doctor: Hey, are you that man who had the unconscious girlfriend?

Kyle (standing out of his chair): Yes

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Your girlfriend is pregnant

Kyle (shocked, he is on the brink of fainting): No way

Doctor (reading Sarah's test results): Besides a developing fetus, several cancerous cells were found in her body. Your girlfriend may need  
to undergo Chemotherapy as soon as possible. Sadly, your unborn baby might die as the result of exposure to the radiation. You and your girlfriend will have to decide whether to terminate the pregnancy or not.

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Scene 3: Sarah's Hospital Room

Sarah (waking up from her coma): Kyle, where am I?

Kyle: Sarah, you are in the hospital

Sarah: Why did you bring me to the hospital?

Kyle: You fainted in the bathroom at home

Sarah: So what exactly is wrong with me?

Kyle: Sarah Reese, you are pregnant

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle(laughing): Sarah, I said you are pregnant

Sarah: Kyle, I am forty three years old so I am too old to have a baby

Kyle(with a smirk): God surely works in mysterious ways

Sarah: Anyway, what else did the doctor say to you about me?

Kyle(choked up): You don't want to know because it will break your heart

Sarah(choked up): Kyle Reese, I demand you to tell me

Kyle(crying): Sarah, you have cancer

Sarah(shocked): Excuse me, what?

Kyle: The doctor expects the baby might die as the result of you having cancer

Sarah(frowning): I hate doctors because they are always pessimistic

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): Baby, I love you

(Speechless, Sarah then grabs hold of Kyle and cries until she has cried her last tear)

Kyle(getting a ring out of his coat pocket): I don't understand why I keep on forgetting to do this

Sarah: I don't understand

Kyle(presenting Sarah with a huge diamond ring): Sarah, will you marry me?

(Overcome with emotion, Sarah reflects back on the time when Charley proposed to her)

Kyle(curious): What is your answer?

Sarah(with hesitation, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Kyle, I will marry you

Kyle(removing a strand of hair away from Sarah's face): Baby, are you sure?

Sarah(choked up): Definitely

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): Your eyes are watery, I have seen that look before.

Sarah(choked up): What look?

Kyle: You are giving me that I am about to cry look. What is on your mind?

Sarah(crying): I used to be engaged to Charley before you came back into my life. It is all my fault that I lost Charley because I was afraid of commitment back then. What makes you think that I will never abandon you?

Kyle: I have a special soft spot in my heart for you. I love you, I never thought I would say this because I never thought there would be you. I am longing to spend forever with you, you should give me an eternity. I will chase after you even if you run away from me.

Sarah: A storm is coming, I won't be here long. I know you have heard what the doctor said about me. I have cancer and there is no turning back for me.

Kyle(crying): Poor Sarah..

Sarah(choked up): I can't stand seeing a grown man especially you crying. Please stop crying because you are making me want to cry.

Kyle: Anyway, do you have any regrets about becoming my wife?

Sarah: My life wouldn't be worth living if I had regrets. Marrying you has been a dream of mine for a very long time. I am pregnant with your baby, that has to count for something, right?.

Kyle(laughing): You are right

Sarah(taking Kyle's hand in her hand): I love you

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): We will survive this trial, please have a little faith in me

Sarah(having an emotional breakdown, she tosses and turns in bed): I have cancer and I am pregnant at the same time. This is my fate, I can't skate around my circumstance.

Kyle(emotional, he stands in the doorway): You are right, it is the end of the world for us.

Sarah(sniffling): I know you've got a little life in you left. I know you've got a lot of strength left. All I am asking for is have a little faith in me.

Kyle (cuddling up next to Sarah in bed): Who knew our lives would change forever today?

Sarah(sad, she stares out of the window): Exactly, who knew?

Kyle: Diamonds are a girl's best friend. I know how much you love diamonds so I decided to buy you a diamond ring.

Sarah(choked up): Thanks

Kyle(wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): No problem, you deserve it

Sarah(looking at her engagement ring): The ring is a symbol of your love for me. Reese, you are a gentleman and I love you for it.

Kyle(wrapping his arms around Sarah's body): We belong together forever and I know you know its true

Sarah(getting out of bed): I am going to walk around the hospital for a moment

Kyle(following Sarah out of the door): The doctor ordered for you to be on bed rest. You need to take it easy in your fragile condition.

Sarah(in denial): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

(Hand in hand, Sarah escorts Kyle to the nursery where newborn babies are sleeping)

Sarah(looking at the sleeping babies): OH, look at all of the beautiful babies

Kyle(pulling Sarah closer to his body): They are the next generation of resistance fighters

Sarah(laughing): Definitely

Kyle: Nine months from now, our baby will be resting here in this same nursery

Sarah: I wonder what kind of future our baby will have?

Kyle(touching Sarah's stomach): May he or she live and rest in peace

* * *

Scene: Reality-5/14/2009-The Connors' house

(A pregnant Sarah is struck with severe extreme morning sickness. Nauseous, Sarah gets out of bed to use the bathroom where she vomits in the toilet)

Kyle(walking into the bathroom): Abortion can be an option

Sarah(coughing): What?

Kyle: Its about time you got that little cancerous demon out of you

Sarah(shocked, she grabs hold of her stomach): Do you mean the baby?

Kyle: How many times do I need to tell you to get an abortion?

Sarah(choked up): You can be just a little more grateful. I am carrying your baby after all.

Kyle(choked up): Your fate has been weighing heavily on my mind. I love you enough to tell you the truth. The baby will never have a soul for as long as it causes you pain. You are not strong enough to withstand the rain.

Sarah(crying): What about the wedding?

Kyle(taking off his engagement ring, he gives the ring to Sarah): I can't go on with the wedding because I don't want a corpse for a bride. You will die if you have the baby, get it through your head.

(Heartbroken, Sarah just cries on behalf on her dying unborn baby)

Kyle (feeling guilty, he walks back into the bathroom and embraces Sarah): I am sorry

Sarah (sniffling): I forgive you for blue skies

Kyle (crying, he touches Sarah's cheek): Let me be your hero

Sarah (placing a hand over her stomach): I am having this baby no matter what

Kyle (touching Sarah's stomach): No, we are having this baby

Sarah (giving Kyle back his engagement ring): So do you still want to marry me?

Kyle (putting back on his engagement ring): I love you, always have and always will

Sarah: Independence day has always been my favorite holiday. We should get married on July fourth, what do you think?

Kyle (with a smirk): I love your idea

Sarah: You are so good to me especially when I am pregnant. You are such a sweetheart and thats why I love you so much.

(Kyle kisses Sarah's forehead and then exits the bathroom carrying her heart in his hands)

* * *

Time Period: Kyle's possible future

Date: 11-12-2009  
Scene: Birthing Class

Instructor (to the pregnant women): take a deep breath in then exhale

Kyle (to Sarah): take a deep breath in then exhale

(Obediently, Sarah takes a deep breath in then exhales. She leans against Kyle for support)

Kyle (with a smirk): Good job, girly

Sarah (smiling): Thanks

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's stomach): I love you especially when you are pregnant

Sarah (blushing): You're too sweet. You're too kind for words. I love you so much.

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): I love you too

Instructor: Thats all for today, folks. You can go home now. I'll see you again next class time.

Kyle (escorting Sarah out of the classroom): Lets go home, love. I have a gift waiting for you there.

Sarah (excited): Bring it on

Scene: Outside-The Parking Lot

(Hand in hand, Sarah and Kyle walk toward their car. Sarah freezes for a moment feeling the baby move within her)

Kyle (concerned): Sarah, whats your problem? How may I help you?

Sarah: The baby just leaped within me

Kyle: Our precious little Kitty will make her big debut next month. IS there anything about giving birth that worries you?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I may die in childbirth

Kyle (touching Sarah's cheek): You are a warrior. You are a survivor. You will live forever.

Sarah (crying): A storm is coming, I can't change my fate. What if I lose my strength this time around? Tell me how I am suppose to breathe with no air?

Kyle (wiping a tear off of Sarah's face): I'll give you my strength. Please never let me go. Let my love revive you.

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you

Date: 12-20-2009

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Kitty's birth

Sarah (screaming as she pushes): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor: Push harder, Sarah, bear down.

Sarah (crying out in pain): I can't do this

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): You are superwoman

Sarah (grabbing hold of Kyle): Everything hurts, please just make it go away now.

Doctor: Push, Sarah, bear down. I can almost see the baby's head. You're making excellent progress.

Sarah (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): Please, get it out, Please

Doctor (holding up a beautiful baby girl): Here is your daughter. Isn't she beautiful?

(Exhausted, Sarah collapses back in Kyle's arms. Unconscious, Sarah's heartbeat begins decelerating. The doctor and nurses can't revive Sarah for she is dead)

* * *

Date: 12-23-2009

Scene: The nursery-days after Sarah's death

Early in the morning, Kyle awakes to the sound of Kitty crying on the baby monitor. Half asleep, he walks to the nursery where his daughter is in need of some tender loving care. As usual Kitty has a gift for Kyle in which is a dirty diaper. Kyle changes Kitty's diaper then carefully places her back into the crib. Solemn, he watches his daughter sleep in her crib for a moment. Thoughts of Sarah flood his mind enlarging the hole in Kyle's heart. Kyle misses her so much that he feels as if he may die crying. The doorbell rings and he walks downstairs to answer the door. Kaci has traveled from a far distance bringing gifts for Kitty. Kaci's presence brightens up Kyle's day for a little bit.

* * *

Date: 12-25-2009

Scene: The cemetery-Sarah's grave  
Situation: Kyle talks to Sarah's spirit

Kyle (crying, he places roses on the tombstone): Merry Christmas, baby. I miss you so much. Life hasn't been the same without you.

Sarah's spirit (taking her hand in Kyle's hand): Merry Christmas  
Kyle (startled): Sarah..

Sarah (wiping away a tear off Kyle's face): Please don't cry for me

Kyle (repeatedly kisses Sarah): I love you

Sarah (smiling): I love you too

Kyle (sniffling): I miss you already  
Sarah: How can you miss me if I am standing right here with you?  
Kyle (choked up): You will depart from me soon

Sarah: I will always find you. I don't want you to be alone even after I am long gone.

Kyle: God had no right to take you away from me. I need you to be here with me.

Sarah: I couldn't change my fate. I never had a choice as a matter of fact. I sacrificed my life for those who loved me. It was predestined to be this way ever since birth.

Kyle: You died in childbirth five days ago. Whatever shall I tell Kitty about you?

Sarah (fading away): Let Kitty see me through your eyes

(Kyle makes an attempt to kiss Sarah, but it is too late for she is already gone)

* * *

Scene: Thirteen years later-12-20-2022

Scene: The cemetery

Thirteen year old Kitty(reading the inscription on the tombstone): Here lies a beloved wife and mother, Sarah Jeanne Connor Reese October 3, 1965 to December 20, 2009

John(crying as he places a I Heart You teddy bear down beside the tombstone): Mom, I miss you so much it hurts.

Kitty(to anyone): Mom died on my birthday, why is that so?

Kyle(crying): Kit, your mom died in childbirth on your birthday. She sacrificed her life to give you life a long time ago.

Kitty(choked up): Thats so sad

Cameron: I am sorry for your loss

Derek: I miss Sarah, may she rest in peace

* * *

Scene: Kyle's flashback

Date: 7-4-2009

Scene: Scene 3: Church Sanctuary- The wedding ceremony

Situation: Kyle and Sarah are exchanging their vows

Minister: Sarah, do you take Kyle as your husband?

Sarah(choked up as she places a ring on Kyle's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love him through sickness and health until death do you part?

Sarah(crying): I do

Minister: Kyle, do you take Sarah as your wife?

Kyle(choked up as he places a ring on Sarah's finger): I do

Minister: Do you promise to love her through sickness and health until death do you part?

Kyle(crying): I do

Minister: With all of the powers invested in me and by the state of California, I pronounce y'all to be husband and wife. Kyle, you may now kiss your beautiful bride.

(Crying, Sarah and Kyle exchange two long passionate kisses making the whole entire congregation cry)

Reality: Connor Reese House

Date: 12-20-2022

Scene: The Den

Situation: Kitty and Kyle are watching the wedding video

Kitty (choked up): Dad, I feel like crying. I miss mom very much. OH, how do I wish she was alive.

Kyle (handing Kitty a tissue): The wedding ceremony marked the beginning of something special between your mother and me

Kitty (studying Sarah): Mom looks like a princess in her wedding dress. She appears to be a little overweight though.

Kyle: We were married on July 4, 2009. Your mom had cancer and she was four months pregnant with you back then. She knew she was dying all along. She left behind a collection of videos for you to watch over the years. Those home videos chronicle her life and our journey together.

Kitty: I never knew you were that type of guy

Kyle (curious): What type of guy?

Kitty: You impregnate a woman and then marry her

Kyle (laughing): I know

Kitty: I forgive you for doing everything backwards. I wouldn't be alive right now if things didn't turn out the way they did many years ago.

Kyle (laughing): Definitely

Scene: John's room

Situation: John is exploring the internet on his computer when Kitty walks into the room

John (looking up from his laptop): Hello, Sis

Kitty (sitting down on the bed): You spent a lot of time with mom. I wonder what your relationship with her was like?

John: Why do we have to go through this every year on your birthday?

Kitty: Mom remains a mystery to me. She gave birth to me after all. We should always honor her memory especially on my birthday.

John (with a sigh): Alright

Kitty (impatient): So begin talking

John: Honestly, we had a complicated relationship. She never would get off my case. She believed I would save the world someday. A computer system known asskynet was our enemy. These beliefs landed her in the Pasadena Mental Hospital. I had to be placed into foster care since she couldn't take care of me. Eventually, we reunited and everything just kept on going downhill from there. We were constantly on the run because Mom was wanted for Miles Dyson's murder. She didn't murderMiles, but she was still considered a criminal anyway. Adding to the drama, robots from the future chased after us. We couldn't change our fate for we were born with it.

(Speechless, Kitty embraces John then leaves the room. Feeling the urge to urinate, Kitty runs into the bathroom. She discovers her panties are stained with blood. She fears she may be dying, therefore seeks help from a special female companion)

Scene: Cameron's room

Situation: Cameron is practicing a ballet routine when Kitty interrupts her

Kitty (screams as she runs into the room): Cammie, I am bleeding

Cameron (confused): Bleeding?

Kitty (having cramps, she collapses on the bed): My vagina is bleeding. I fear that I may be dying.

(Clueless, Cameron stands still watching Kitty suffer. Derek joins on in the commotion as usual)

Kitty (clinging onto Derek): Uncle Derek, my vagina is bleeding. I am having painful cramps as well. Please help me before I die.

Derek (amused): Kitty, you are not dying. You are bleeding because it is that special time of the month.

Kitty (confused): I don't understand

Derek: You are on your period

Kitty and Cameron: Period?

Derek: I am a man so I don't know much about female stuff. Kacey knows everything in that particular area. All I can say is congratulations for you are a woman now.

Kitty: Kacey is like a second mother to me. I will talk to her about the changes going on within my body

Derek (choked up, he leaves the room): Darn it, Sarah, why did you have to die?

Kitty (sobbing she yells behind Derek): My mom sacrificed her life for me. She gave me the greatest gift, life.

Derek (turning around to face Kitty): Your life is a miracle. I am happy that you are alive. Sarah would be so proud of you.


	17. Eclipse

Date: 7-4-2009

Event: The Wedding Reception-ballroom

(During the wedding reception, people are giving the bride and groom words of encouragement)

John: Mom and Dad, I love you more than words can ever say. Both of you rock my world in the words of the late and great Michael Jackson.

(Amused, the bride and groom along with the other weddings guests laugh)

Cameron: Sarah and Kyle, I agree with whatever John said about you

(Everyone continues to laugh)

Derek: Sarah, you are definitely my brother's type of girl. Kyle is lucky to have you in his life although you may drive me crazy.

(Everyone can't stop laughing)

Kaci(crying): Sarah, I love you as if you were my sister. I thank you for everything that you have done for me. Kindhearted, you will always be an angel to me. I hope that you will be able to win your battle against cancer. I can't wait to see the newest addition to your family.

(Touched by Kaci's words, everyone including the bride and groom starts crying. Kyle tries to gain his composure to make a speech)

Kyle(to Sarah): Baby, I love you for you complete me

Sarah(smiling): Reese, I love you too

Kyle(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding

The wedding guests(in unison): You are welcome

Kyle(talking to Sarah): Baby, do you want to say anything?

Sarah(laughing): Yes of course

Kyle(laughing): ok

Sarah(to the wedding guests): I thank you for coming to the wedding from the bottom of my heart. I have truly been blessed today by all of you.

The wedding guests(in unison): God bless you

Sarah(to Kyle): I love you

Scene 5: The Dance Floor

(A newlywed Kyle and Sarah (43 and four months pregnant) are slow dancing on the dance floor)

Sarah(clinging onto Kyle): Today I feel like a princess all thanks to you.

Kyle(twirling Sarah, he admires her beauty): You are a goddess

Sarah(smiling): Thanks

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(still smiling, she blushes): I love you too

Kyle(concerned, he touches Sarah's stomach): How are you feeling? Is there anything I can do for you?

Sarah(lying): I am fine

Kyle(studying Sarah): I don't believe you

Sarah(escorting Kyle over to the cake table): I am hungry, let us cut the cake

Kyle(cutting Sarah a slice of the cake): This slice of cake is for you, sweetheart

Sarah(feeling unwell, she grabs hold of her stomach and whispers to Kyle): My tummy is hurting me, something is wrong with the baby.

Kyle(squeezing Sarah's hand): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

Scene 6: The hospital-Obgyn's office

Obgyn(placing a fetal heart monitor on Sarah's stomach): I am searching for a heartbeat

Sarah(praying): OH GOD, please let there be a heartbeat

Kyle(assuring Sarah): The doctor will find a heartbeat

Sarah(to the doctor): Have you found a heartbeat yet?

Obgyn: Yes

Kyle: Thank God

Sarah: So is everything alright with the baby?

Obgyn(showing Kyle and Sarah an ultrasound of the baby): I have found no traces of any abnormalities. The baby is still alive and making good progress with its weight.

Kyle: Thank God

Obgyn(giving Sarah a bunch of prescription prenatal pills): You can take these prenatal pills whenever the pain returns

Sarah: ok

Scene: Later on that day-the honeymoon-a hotel somewhere in Los Angelos

Sarah(taking off her wedding dress): I am in the mood for some TLC about right now

Kyle(helping Sarah to undress herself): We can't make love, you are pregnant

Sarah(frowning): Why not?

Kyle: Complications might occur in your pregnancy

Sarah(laying down on the bed): Come on, we are on our honey moon. We won't cause any harm to the baby.

Kyle(getting on top of Sarah's body): You're right, it wouldn't hurt to make love

Sarah(changing places with Kyle): I am better off being on top of you

Kyle(amused, he laughs): Yeah

Sarah(nauseous, she runs into the bathroom): Excuse me..

Kyle(concerned, he follows Sarah into the bathroom): What is the matter with you?

Sarah(in between vomiting in the toilet): I have cancer, remember?

Kyle(becoming emotional at thought of losing Sarah and the baby due to cancer): I can't imagine myself living in the world without you

Sarah(crying, she embraces Kyle): I will win my battle against cancer, this is my promise to you

* * *

Date: 12-20-09-Six months later

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room

Situation: Sarah (44) is giving birth to Kitty

Sarah(having another contraction, she screams as she grabs hold of Kyle): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): I'm here for you, Sarah, I am going nowhere

Sarah(sobbing, she begs Kyle): Please don't leave me, I can't do this without you

Kyle(emotional, he takes Sarah's hand in his hand): I never want to take this woman's work meaning yours for granted.

You can't die today, you have so much to live for.

Sarah(screaming from contractions, she squeezes Kyle's hand): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle(crying): You are super woman, Sarah, I love you so much

Sarah(with tears in her eyes): I love you too

The Obgyn(to Sarah): Sarah, don't push too hard

Sarah: Why not?

The Obgyn: The baby's shoulders are stuck

Kyle(overcome with emotion, he thinks about what could possibly go wrong during the birth): OH MY GOD

Sarah(panicky): Will my daughter be alright?

The Obgyn(trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Your daughter will be alright, trust me

Sarah(overcome with pain and pressure, she screams as she begins to cry): AHA..AHA..AHA

A nurse (using towel to clean up Sarah's bloodshed): Doctor, Sarah is losing a lot of blood. She could possibly be tearing.

Kyle (overcome with emotion): OH MY GOD

Doctor (still trying to pull the baby out of Sarah): Thats not good, this baby needs to be delivered as soon as possible

Sarah (hyperventilating): I can't breathe

Nurse (putting a breathing mask on Sarah): This breathing mask will be able to help you

Sarah (emotional): thanks

The Obgyn(to Sarah): All you have do is push one more time and the baby will be out of you

(With one final push, Sarah brings a nine pound baby girl into the world. The baby isn't crying in which worries Sarah and Kyle)

Sarah(panicky): Why isn't Kitty crying?

The Obgyn(cleaning out the baby's lungs): Don't worry, the baby just has some fluid in her lungs

Sarah: Can I hold her?

Obgyn(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Sarah

Sarah(sobbing as she holds Kitty): I love you, my beloved Kitty. You are my beautiful little angel.

Kyle(kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah(smiling): I love you too

(Five hours later a nurse returns from the nursery with the wrong baby)

Nurse(giving the baby to Sarah to hold): Here is your baby

Sarah(holding the baby): This is not my baby

Nurse(shocked): What?

Sarah(giving the baby back to the nurse): You gave me the wrong baby

Nurse(leaving the room): I'm sorry

Sarah(emotional, she grabs hold of Kyle): I miss my baby, I want my baby back

Kyle(holding Sarah very tightly): Don't worry, Sarah, everything will be alright

(Five minutes later the nurse returns to the room carrying baby kitty)

Nurse(giving kitty to Sarah to hold): Here is your daughter

Sarah(holding, she smiles): Thanks

Nurse: I am sorry for giving you the wrong baby

Sarah: Its ok, I forgive you

Nurse(leaving the room): I hope you and your husband will continue to have a great day

Kyle(to Sarah): I told you that everything would be alright

Sarah: Kyle, I blame all of it on separation anxiety

(Kitty then cooes making Sarah and Kyle laugh)

Action: Exhausted, Sarah rests in the bed. Sarah looks on in wonder as Kyle plays around with Kitty.

Kyle (holding Kitty): Kitty just smiled at me

Sarah (laughing): Cool

Kyle (choked up): I thank you for giving me this precious gift of life. I love you more than what words can say.

Sarah (choked up): Love is such an unselfish sacrificial offering

Kyle (tickling Kitty): You are beautiful, oh, yes you are

(Joyful, Kitty cooes. Her pretty blue eyes twinkle like stars)

Sarah (coughing up blood): KYLE?!

Kyle (horrified): Sarah, you are coughing up blood.

Sarah (still coughing up blood): I need a doctor asap

(Five minutes later a doctor and his team of doctors transport Sarah to the emergency room. Kitty resides in the nursery while an emotional kyle is left alone with his thoughts)

Place: The Lobby-Two hours later

Doctor (approaching Kyle): Are you ese?

Kyle (fighting back tears): Yes. How is my wife doing?

Doctor: Sarah's health is deteriorating really fast. The hospital is the best place for her right now. My team and I will do everything within our power to destroy the cancer cells over the next four days.

Kyle (choked up): I understand

Doctor: Sarah is out of surgery. You can see her if you want to.

Kyle: I will see her then

Scene: Sarah's recovery room

Action: Sarah rests in the bed still recovering from surgery

Sarah (shivering, she clings onto Kyle): Kyle...

Kyle (places a blanket on Sarah): This blanket will keep you warm

Sarah: Thanks

Kyle: How are you feeling?

Sarah: I feel fine, but the cancer is still not out out my system

Kyle: The doctor said you will need to stay in the hospital for more evaluation

Sarah: I just had a baby. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life.

Kyle: You should focus on Kitty instead of your Lymphoma

Sarah (looking around for Kitty): Where is my daughter?

Kyle: Kitty is in the nursery

Sarah (squeezing Kyle's hand): Everything will be okay

Kyle (crying): What if I lose you?

Sarah: Please don't worry. I will kick Cancer's butt.

Kyle: I have faith in you

Sarah: I love you

Kyle (emotional, he leaves the room): I love you too. I will talk to you later.

* * *

Date: 12-21-2009-1/1/2010

Sarah's p.o.v: Surprised miracles, unexplainable phenomena. Many numerous blessings, important special milestones, reasons to breathe again. A baby is born

while another soul departs for heaven. Cancer survivors hold hands and dance together. Love is in bloom right here. Everyone is in a good mood and so am I.

Victorious, God's word serves as food for our souls. Even in failure, there is a cure. Radiant, brides and grooms shine like stars. Optimism gives me a different

outlook on life. Safe in Jesus' arms, I am home at last. Extraordinary describes the world around me.


	18. Roundabout

Date: 11-7-2011

Scene: Kyle and Sarah's bedroom

Situation: Sarah is 46 and nine months pregnant with Chance. The doctor has ordered for her to stay on bed rest.

Action: Sarah is reading a book when Kitty (one ongoing two) enters the room

Kitty (runs into Sarah's arms): Mommy?!

Sarah (stroking Kitty's hair): How may I help you, princess?

Kitty: I want to see my little brother

Sarah (places a hand on her stomach): Chance is due any day from now. You will see him very soon.

Kitty (talks to the baby inside Sarah's stomach): I love you

Sarah (delighted): I bet Chance loves you too

Kitty: Really?!

Sarah (laughing): Yes

Kitty (runs out the room): I am going to draw a picture for Chance

(Carrying a present, Kyle enters the room and sits down at Sarah's bedside)

Kyle (offers the gift to Sarah): This gift is for you

Sarah (excited, she tears off gift wrapping): Thanks. I wonder what you brought for me?

Kyle (placing a diamond ring on Sarah's finger): I brought you a ring

Sarah (admiring her diamond ring): I love the ring

Kyle: The ring is suppose to be a push gift

Sarah (taken a back): A push gift?

Kyle: A push gift, this is an item given to expectant mothers.

Sarah (laughing): I understand

Kyle (studying Sarah): You can give birth any day from now

Sarah: I remember Kitty didn't come on her original due date. She was born on December 20. Her birth took a real toll on my body. Hopefully, Chance will come on his due date. November eleventh will change our lives forever. All that I want to have is a safe, smooth and easy birth experience. If any complications arise during the birth, you must save the baby's life instead of mine.

Kyle: What do you fear the most, giving birth or raising a child with special needs?

Sarah (choked up): I fear I won't be strong or good enough

Kyle (holding Sarah's hand): You are a warrior, a survivor of many things. You are a wonderful mother. I love you just the way you are.

Sarah (crying): I remember Winston raped me nine months ago. I am now pregnant with his baby. Chance has Down Syndrome. After all this time, you still love me. I thank you for giving me a second chance. What did I do to deserve your trust and love?

Kyle: I will never move on from you. You are stuck with me forever. My heart belongs to you and noone else.

Sarah (feeling a sharp pain, she grabs hold of her stomach): Ouch...

Kyle (concerned): What is the matter?

Sarah (places Kyle's hand on her stomach): The baby just kicked. Can you feel him move?

Kyle (amazed): Wow, Chance is very energetic

Sarah (talking to the baby): I can't wait to see you, my little prince

Date: 11-11-2011

Scene: Sarah's nightmare

Situation: Sarah has a nightmare about her archenemy, Winston. Winston is also Chance's father.

Scene 1: The Connors' house-Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

(Sarah awakes to find her hands tied up to the bedpost in ropes. Winston walks into the room catching Sarah off guard)

Sarah: I thought that I killed you a long time ago. How can you still be alive? How did you get into my house? Where is my family?

Winston(approaching Sarah): I sent your family away, they are out of town on a vacation.

Sarah: They will kill you when they return home

Winston(sitting down at Sarah's bedside): I'll doubt it

Sarah: You will die if you touch me

Winston(taking a knife out of his coat pocket): My wife has always wanted a baby

Sarah(frightened): So what?

Winston(pulling up Sarah's dress to her knees): I want your baby

Sarah(hysterical): You are not going to have my baby

Winston(digging the knife into Sarah's stomach): You have no choice, you are mine now

Sarah(giving into her pain, she starts screaming): AH..AH..AH..AH

Winston(making another incision from Sarah's stomach to her lady parts): Please shut up and be cool

Sarah(starting to bleed crimson all over the bed sheets and covers): I am bleeding and possibly dying, its all your fault

Winston(becoming dying, he puts the knife back into his coat pocket): Thats enough drama for one day

(To make sure Sarah doesn't escape, Winston lays down at the door blocking the entrance way. Sarah breaks loose the ropes around her hands and then silently tiptoes over Winston's sleeping body. A trail of tears and blood follows behind her downstairs and into the outside world)

Scene 2: Kacey's house

Sarah(crying, she bangs on the door): Kacey, please open the door

Kacey(opening the door): Hello, Sarah

Sarah(stumbling through the doorway): I am in trouble and I need your help

Kacey(helping Sarah onto a couch in the den): You need to take it easy in your condition

Sarah(laying down on the couch): definitely

Kacey(taking notice of Sarah's bloodstained dress): OH MY GOD, Sarah, you have blood all over your dress

Sarah(in the mist of having a contraction): Its complicated, Winston is the name of the man who did this to me.

Kacey(crying): Don't worry, Sarah, I will protect you

Sarah(becoming unconscious): Please save my baby

(Unaware of what to do next, Kacey calls 911 for an ambulance to take Sarah to the hospital)

Scene 3: The hospital waiting room

Kyle: I thank you so much for calling me

Kacey: No problem, you needed to know what was going on since you are the baby's father.

Kyle(anxious, he begins pacing back and forth): I will be lost without Sarah

Derek: Sarah is strong enough to make it through anything

Kacey: I wonder who can do such a horrible thing to Sarah

John: Winston, he is certainly on the list

Cameron: I thank you for explaining

Doctor(approaching everyone): Hello, folks

Kyle(fearful): How was the surgery?

Doctor: We had to perform an emergency cesarean section on Sarah. The baby had trouble breathing so oxygen had to be put into his lungs. Sarah is resting in a recovery room at the moment.

Scene 4: Sarah's hospital room

Kyle(talking to Sarah's spirit): You have given birth to a very beautiful son. I love you so much for giving me the gift of life. It would be a miracle if you would wake up.

(Sleeping, Sarah remains unresponsive. Meanwhile, a maternity nurse walks into the room carrying baby Chance in her arms. Chance is wrapped up in blue blankets)

Nurse(placing Chance in Kyle's arms): I do believe this beautiful baby boy belongs to you

Kyle(holding Chance): He does belong to me, well thanks

Nurse(smiling as she leaves the room): God bless you

Kyle(speaking to Chance): Sweetheart, you are surely a very big boy

(Chance just cooes making Kyle laugh and cry tears of joy)

Sarah(waking up from her coma): Reese...

Kyle(giving Kitty to Sarah to hold): This is our son

Sarah(crying as she holds Chance): Hello baby, I love you so much. You are my little precious angel.

(The dream ends and Sarah wakes up to find her dress soaking wet. She realizes her water just broke)

* * *

Date: 11-11-2011

Sarah's p.o.v

The sound of popping champagne bottles awake me. OH, how do I miss drinking champagne. I look down and realize my gown is soaking wet. I had mistaken the

sound of popping champagne bottles for my water breaking. A "bloody show" soon follow afterwards. The bloody show refers to the release of a blood-tinged mucous

plug from my cervix. The blood is caused by tiny blood vessels rupturing as my cervix begins to thin and dilate. Painful, contractions make it hard for me to move. My

loud intense sobs interrupt Kyle's peaceful sleep. He acknowledges that Chance is on his way. We grab our suitcases and and immediately head for the hospital.

* * *

Date: 11-11-2011

Situation: Chance is born

Scene: The delivery room-Sarah is giving birth

Situation: Sarah is in labor with Chance

Sarah (having a contraction): AHA...AHA..AHA

Kyle (massaging Sarah's shoulders): Just breathe

Sarah (crying out in pain): Everything just hurts. Whenever will my pain end?

Kyle (talking to the baby within Sarah's stomach): Please calm down in there

Sarah (grabbing hold of Kyle): Here comes another contraction

Kyle (stroking Sarah's hair): I wish I could take your pain away

Sarah (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA

Kyle: You have been in labor for twelve hours. The birth should be happening very shortly.

Sarah (sobbing): I thank you so much for being my laboring coach. I thank you for helping me through the pregnancy.

Kyle (with a smirk): no problem

Sarah (crying, she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (squeezing Sarah's hand): Please don't lose hope for your agony will be over soon

Sarah (exhausted, she starts to lose all of her strength): Please never let me go, love

Doctor (to Sarah): Just more push and the baby will be out of you

(Sarah pushes one more last time and a baby's cry fills the room. Joyful, Kyle and Sarah are so in love with Chance that they forget he has Down's Syndrome. Sarah learns to forget about both Winston and her rape)

Doctor (waiting for the placenta): The afterbirth should occur any second from now

Kyle (confused): I thought Sarah was done with giving birth

Doctor: Sarah needs to deliver the placenta

Sarah: Should I push the placenta out?

Doctor: No, the placenta should just fly out

Sarah (In pain, she moans): I am placenta is stuck somewhere deep inside my vagina.

Doctor (massaging Sarah's uterus): I am going to get your uterus back to its normal size. I will pull the placenta out of you.

Nurse (kicking Kyle out of the delivery room): Please wait outside or go home, mister

Date: 11-15-2011

Situation:Sarah is being discharged from the hospital

Sarah (passing by the nursery in a wheel chair): OH, look at all of the pretty babies. I don't see my baby anywhere, where is my son?

Kyle (pushing Sarah's wheel chair toward the exit door): Here he comes

Nurse (placing Chance into Sarah's arms): He is surely a miracle

Sarah (smiling): I know

Nurse (walking away from Sarah and Kyle): God bless you

Kyle (helping Sarah into truck): Our family is now complete. We are going to have a party when we get back home.

Sarah (putting on her seat belt): We had a rough start, but never lost heart

Kyle (settling Kitty into her car seat): You are surely a big boy, Chance. Please don't grow up too fast.

Scene 2: The Connors' house

Kyle (escorting Sarah through the front door): Please don't be afraid, I will protect you

Sarah (wearing a blindfold, she walks down the hallway carrying chance): I can't see anything

(All of a sudden Kyle turns on the light switches and Everyone shouts out surprise)

Sarah (shocked and confused): What the hell?

Kyle: Sarah, we are at your homecoming party

Sarah (yelling at Kyle): I thought that I told you I didn't like surprises

Kyle (laughing): I am sorry

John: Mom, what took you so long at the hospital?

Sarah (holding Chance dear to her heart): The doctor wasn't sure if we were going to make it

Kitty (to Chance): Hello, Little brother

Derek (hungry, he is agitated): I am hungry so let us eat right now

John (rubbing his stomach): Derek, I know how you feel

Cameron: Sarah, I cooked most of the food

Sarah: Thats so sweet of you, Tin Miss

Kyle (wrapping his arms around Sarah's waist): I love you

Sarah (kissing Kyle): I love you too

(The Connor Reese Clan gather around the table to eat their dinner and the rest is history)


	19. Dawn's fireworks

Date: 12-12-2012

Sarah's p.o.v

Heartthrob

Exceptional chosen one

A beautiful masterpiece

Road to redemption

The fireworks of love

Once in a lifetime epic romance

Undeniable fateful attraction

Crossed stars

Hang on, daylight, hold on tight

Ordinary miracle

Phenomenal birth experience

Everyday offers us a chance to make history


	20. Asylum

Date: 3-13-2013

Sarah's p.o.v

Silver twilight

Unconscious beauty

Constant ghostly presence

Crescent moon

Erasable legacy

Evanescent dream

Dangerous rage

Eternal freewill

Asylum

The school of hard knocks and heartbreaks

Hazy blue skies

Anticlimactic comic relief

Zealous passion

Endless desire for something more

Lifelong spiritual journey

Ancient history, same old repetitive swansong

Zenith

Yearning for a rebirth

Scene: The Connor Reese House-Garage

Action: Sarah and Kyle spend time together boxing in the garage

Sarah (angry, she punches the bag): I hate Skynet

Kyle (holding the punching bag): I understand. You are sexy even when you are angry and sweaty.

Sarah (still punching the bag): The war, it is a win and lose situation for us. We will die even if we destroy Skynet.

Kyle (choked up): We were always born to die

Sarah (taking off her gloves): Now it is your turn to release your anger

Kyle (putting on some gloves): Alright

Sarah (holding the punching bag): Come on, honey

Kyle (angry, he punches the bag): I hate Skynet. I hate dealing with Derek's crap.

Sarah (laughing): I know

Kyle (still punching the bag): Sometimes life can be one hot mess

Sarah (still laughing): Definitely

Kyle: There has to be something more to life besides death

Sarah: We do have children, remember?

Kyle (taken a back): John? Kitty? Chance?

Sarah: Yes

Kyle: Time only knows what will become of us in the future

Sarah (pulling Kyle into an embrace): I love you

Kyle (resisting Sarah): You are sweaty. Please stay away from me.

Sarah (walking out of the garage): I am going to take a shower. You can join me if you want to. We can make sweet love in the bathroom.

Kyle (excited, he follows Sarah into the house): I guess I will join you in the shower then


	21. Your freedom

Date: 4-14-2014

Sarah's p.o.v

Sorrow in joy

Temporary vital signs

A merry attitude, a spirit of gratitude dwells in a sanctuary of solitude

Red crimson tide

Everlasting great divide

A long-awaited miracle

Laughter catches me off guard

An encouraging word from the Lord brings a smile to my face

Upside down is this beautiful dying world of mine

Goodnight and goodbye, disappointment

Hold me now, hope

Tomorrow promises to be much better than today

Every time I say something, you read my mind inside out just like an old love letter

Ready for anything

Remember how to fight and swim

Infinite daylight

Forever jaded dream

Imaginary immortal existence

Call the shots


	22. Otherwordly kingdom

Date: 5-15-2015

Sarah's p.o.v

Momentary enlightenment

Ongoing effort to reconnect with you

Push me away and I will keep my distance

Underneath the ground

Silence is golden and we remain broken

Hopelessly devoted to you

Uncertainty weighs heavily on my mind

Blind faith

Earthquake of love

Lingering heartache

I am stuck at a crossroads

Everyday I try to be patient and show you mercy

First cut is the deepest, but I still wish only the best for you

ON the brink of a new beginning

Remember the good times that we shared

Time only knows what will become of us in the future

You and I will conquer the world together


	23. Up in flames

Date: 6-16-2016

Sarah's p.o.v

Spiritual purge

Temperance

Up in flames

Beautiful landscape

Bittersweet memories

Overhanging death threats

Radiant glowing embers

Nevertheless pandemonium

A wildfire

Enigma

Northern lights

Take my breath away


	24. Remnants

Date: 12-20-2026

Sarah's p.o.v

Checking out of the world

Rest in peace

Angel of death

Sleeping beauty

Heavenly beautiful city

Echoes of shadows

Sacred reminders of yesterday

Stand still and look pretty

Emptyhanded wanderer

Nameless divine presence

Childish fragile innocence

Exhale and breathe me


	25. Ground zero

Date: 2-27-2027

Sarah's p.o.v

Crippled faith

Icebound for now and forevermore

Rose of the crossroads

Constant breakdown in communication

Lost within a purple haze

Equilibrium

Aftershock

Prolong distance between us

Profound revelation

Lingering resentment

Entanglement

An unbroken covenant

Silent merciful grace

Unwritten thoughts

Revolutionary dawn of change

Everlasting spirit of contentment and surrender


	26. Excommunication

Date: 9-9-2029

Sarah's p.o.v

What do you want from me?

Around and around, I go on this carousel

Raindrops

Many tears of my bleeding heart

Every time I close my eyes, I feel nothing

Magical enchantment

Open my eyes to the truth

Rose of the crossroads

Incompatible friendship

Easily forgotten covenant

Slow burn

Continuous devotion

A beautiful disaster

Place of unspoken words

Excommunication


	27. Time's healing hand

Date: 12-14-2030

Sarah's p.o.v

Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart

Everlasting open arms of mercy

Angel eyes

Lifelong companion of mine

Undying sweet valentine

Come with me to paradise

Karma

You shake up things in my world

One of us will disappear someday

Underneath the stars, you lay in silent bliss until you completely fade away from view

Date: 12-25-2030

Place: The cemetery-Chance's grave site

Sarah (places a teddy bear beside the tombstone): Merry Christmas, baby

(Chance's spirit remains unresponsive)

Kyle (puts his hand on Sarah's shoulder): Sarah...

Sarah (startled): Kyle..

Kyle: I miss hearing you call me Reese

Sarah (agitated): Everything has changed between us. We can't return to the way we were.

Kyle: A blood clot to the heart took Chance out of this world on December 14.

Sarah (hysterical): So What?

Kyle: You have remain distant since then

Sarah (choked up): I am in mourning. What do you want from me?

Kyle (choked up): I want you to love me again

(Angry, Sarah walks away from Kyle in silence. Kyle follows Sarah to the beach)

Place: The Ocean-Kitty's final resting place

Sarah (lets loose a bunch of balloons): Merry Christmas, baby

Kyle: I remember John tossed Kitty's ashes into the ocean

Sarah (bitter): I remember you took Kitty away from me. You took her off life support.

Kyle: I didn't want Kitty to spend the rest of her life in pain

Sarah (choked up): But still that didn't give you the right to break my heart

Kyle: I am sorry. How many times do I need to tell you?

Sarah (digging her feet into the sand): I accept your apology

Kyle: Today is Christmas, but we are not happy

Sarah (looking out onto the ocean): A part of myself has died

Kyle (pulling Sarah into an embrace): Let me hold you for a while

Sarah (resting in Kyle's embrace): I love you

Kyle (smiling): I love you too

Date: 2-14-2031

Special Occasion: Valentine's Day

Time of Day: Nighttime

Place: Sarah and Kyle's bedroom

Action: Incense burns around the room. Romantic music plays in the background.

Kyle (undressing Sarah): You are a goddess. You are beautiful from the inside out.

Sarah (undressing Kyle): Thanks

Kyle (kissing Sarah): I love you

Sarah (choked up): I haven't heard those three words, I love you in a long time.

Kyle (removes hair away from Sarah's face): Life is short. I am smart enough to know never take you for granted. I am sorry if my heart told you otherwise in the past.

Sarah (lays down on the bed): Come on, lets make love right now

Kyle (getting on top of Sarah's body): You have just read my mind

(They exchange kisses and the rest is history)

Date: 10-29-2031-Nine months later

Special Occasion: Sarah (66) gives birth

Place: Hospital Delivery Room

Action: Sarah catches a breath and then tries to bring forth her long-awaited miracle baby once again. Kyle (57) offers Sarah

encouragement during this difficult time.

Sarah (screaming): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA

Nurse (referring to Sarah): God bless her heart. She is having a baby in her old age.

Doctor: Push harder, Sarah, bear down

Sarah (still screaming): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Kyle (squeezes Sarah's hand): Your strength is extraordinary

Sarah (in between contractions): OH God, please help me

Doctor (places the baby in Sarah's arms): Say hello to your son

Sarah (crying): Hello, my little prince

Kyle (curious): What shall we name our son?

Sarah: His name will be Ryder Timothy Bartholomew Reese

Kyle: I love that name for our son

Sarah (feeling the urge to push again): I have to push again

Nurse (takes Ryder out of Sarah's arms): Don't worry, your son is in safe hands.

Kyle (shocked and confused): Doctor, what is going on?

Doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Did you know you were having twins?

Kyle and Sarah: No

(Sarah pushes and a baby girl named Star Sybil Skylar Reese pops out. Kyle is on the brink of fainting when the

third baby comes along. Rachel Quinn Jocelyn Reese is the name of Ryder and Star's sibling)


End file.
